Gefahren aus dem Dustermeer: Zweiter Abschnitt
Kapitel Zwei 2.1 Die Reise beginnt! Tags darauf und in aller Frühe waren unsere Freunde bereits auf den Beinen um die letzten Vorbereitungen für die Reise ins Dustermeer anzutreten... ...auch wenn es kaum letzte Vorbereitungen mehr gab. Schließlich brauchten sie weder Verpflegung noch Kleidung und auch die Reiseapotheke musste zurückbleiben, weil keine dieser Sachen Unterwasser auch nur irgendeinen Nutzen hatte. Was James, Sepp und Brax mitnahmen waren so viel Wissen über die Monster wie sie sich nur merken konnten, ein paar einfache Heilzauber, um sich im Notfall trotzdem verarzten zu können... ...und auf Betreiben von Aalbert und Smellert einen großen, prall mit Silber- und Goldmünzen gefüllten Geldbeutel. Wozu? Darüber schwiegen sich die Spione aus. Sie verrieten bloß, dass dieser Batzen Geld notwendig sei um auf ihrer Reise voranzukommen, baten aber nicht weiter danach zu fragen. Dies leuchtete unseren Freunden ein: Es war nie gut wenn man sich anmerken ließ, dass man ein Vermögen, welches eines Königs würdig wäre, bei sich trug, denn auch die Monster gierten nach Gold. Selbst ein üppiges Frühstück fiel flach, denn der Trank musste auf nüchternen Magen eingenommen werden. Das Einzige was sie darum taten war, sich von allen Anwesenden zu verabschieden und all die Glückwünsche und mutmachenden Worte dankbar anzunehmen. So dauerte es auch nicht lange bis alles soweit war: Mit einem kleinen Ruderboot, welches mit dem Grafenpaar, unseren Freunden und dem Alchemisten Richard Pampelberg besetzt war, ging es hinaus aufs Meer der Küsse. Rudern musste keiner, denn Guaris umhüllte das Boot und trieb es mit seiner Macht so, trozt des heftigen Sturmes, zielsicher voran. "Wo gehen wir denn hin?", fragte Sepp nach einer Weile aber verdutzt und sah die beiden Seeschlangen an. "Ihr kamt doch aus der nördlichen Richtung?" "Ja schon.", meinte Aalbert und Smellert sprach unweigerlich weiter. "Aber wir nehmen einen anderen Rückweg - das ist sicherer, wie ihr euch vielleicht denken könnt." "Können wir...", entgegnete der Junge überzeugt und begnügte sich damit auf das aufgewühlte Meer zu blicken. Dann schwiegen alle. Sepp und seine Freunde, weil sie nun schon etwas nervös und aufgeregt wurde und die anderen, weil es nichts mehr zu sagen gab. Erst als Guaris das Boot mit den Worten 'Wir sind da." anhielt, brach der Graf das Schweigen. "Dann ist es nun für uns an der Zeit euch in dieses Abenteuer zu entlassen.", begann er förmlich, bevor seine Gesichtszüge mild und freundlich wurden. Aufheiternd furh er fort: "Doch ich, nein, wir alle wissen, dass wir uns auf euch verlassen können! Ihr habt mit Aalbert und Smellert zwei zuverlässige und erstaunlich kenntnissreiche Gefährten, die euch sicher und schnell durch die dunklen Tiefen des Dustermeeres führen werden. Ich kann euch nur versichern, dass ihr das Zeug dazu habt, diese Bedrohung von uns abzuwenden! Also sorgt euch nicht zu sehr." "Ja, so ist es.", sprach Thea von Nüsske kurz angebunden - was ungewöhnlich war, genauso wie ihre Unsicherheit. Doch James, Brax und Sepp wusste ja noch nicht, dass die Gräfin seit geraumer Zeit nun auch die Fähigkeit besaß zu ahnen, was in naher Zukunft geschehen wird. So war es eins der wenigen Male, dass sie neidisch auf ihren Gemahl war, weil er sein Wissen so geschickt verbergen konnte und sich in all den Jahren nicht ein einziges Mal verplapperte. Wie gerne würde sie den dreien von ihrer Vision am heutigen Morgen erzählen! Es würde ihnen zweifelsohne Hoffnung und Mut machen, wenn sie das wussten, was sie und ihr Mann nun wussten. Aber sie wusste ebenfalls nur zu gut, wie gefährlich dies auch war. Solange das Zukünftige noch nicht eingetreten ist, kann es sich jederzeit ändern - vor allem wenn man davon spricht. Und wer glaubt die Zukunft zu kennen wird nur allzu leicht Leichtsinnig und Hochmütig und genau dann ändert sie sich wieder und derjenige erlebt meist eine bittere Niederlage - wenn nicht noch schlimmer. Darum verkniff sich Thea von Nüsske die Worte und ließ sich die etwas irritierten Blicke der drei gefallen. "Schnüff! Oh Mylord, schluchz, und edle Gräfin, schnief!", weinte James derweil wie beim ersten Abschied. "Seid auch Ihr ebenfalls unbesorgt - auch ihr Herr Pampelberg und Herr Guaris. Schnief, wir werden alles in unserer Macht stehende tun um gemeinsam mit Aalbert und Smellert diesen König Hygross wieder so klein zu machen, wie er eigentlich ist!" "Hätte ich nicht besser sagen können, James!", pflichtete ihm Brax bei. "Meine Rede.", konnte Sepp zwar nur noch sagen, doch das tat seiner Entschlossenheit natürlich keinen Abbruch. "Na bei so viel Bereitschaft wollen wir doch gleich loslegen!", fand Richard Pampelberg enthusiastisch und kramte aus einer kleinen Tasche drei verschlossene Glasfläschchen heraus. Drei deshalb, weil diesmal auch James auf diesen Trank angewiesen war, denn die dunklen Kräfte des Dustermeeres waren in der Lage die besonderen Fähigkeiten der meisten Lebewesen ausser Kraft zu setzen. "Also trinkt es auf einen Zug.", erklärte der Alchemist rasch. "Es ist nämlich furchtbar bitter und wird euch ordentlich durchschütteln." "Na, was muss, dass muss!", fand Sepp und trank, wie seine beiden Freunde auch, das Fläschchen leer. Und Richard Pameplberg hatte nicht übertrieben! Ein heftiger Krampf durchfuhr die Körper der drei und sie taten so, als hätten sie gerade glühende Kohlen verschluckt. Glücklicherweise legte sich der Anfall schnell wieder, sodass sie nun wirklich bereit waren. "Viel Glück euch fünf!", wünschte ihnen Guaris für alle noch einmal. "Schade, dass du uns nicht begleiten kannst.", meinte der Junge, während er vorsichtig an den Rand des Ruderbootes ging um ins Wasser zu springen. "Oh ich würde euch da unten nicht viel nützen.", erwiederte der Nebelgeist heiter. "Unter Wasser habe ich keine Kräfte, schließlich bin ich ein Nebel- und kein Wassergeist. Aber nun ab mit euch!" "Sind schon weg!", riefen sie und sprangen ins Wasser. Eine Weile noch sah man die drei als dunkle, verschwommene Schemen im Meer, bis sie zusammen mit den Seeschlangen gänzlich verschwanden. "Nun liegt es in euren Händen.", murmelte Graf Lyrod von Nüsske nachdenklich und doch auch zuversichtlich. "Wenn es doch nur so wäre...", seufzte die Gräfin wissend. "Ich weiß zwar nicht was ihr meint", mischte sich Richard Pampelberg etwas verlegen ein, "aber ich an meiner Stelle möchte nicht mehr länger aus nötig in diesem Sauwetter verharren." "Das stimmt, ja.", erwiederte Thea von Nüsske und sah Guaris vielsagend an. "Zeit zurück zu gehen. Schließlich müssen wir uns unserer Verantwortung als Anführer stellen." Während der Nebelgeist sich also daran machte das Boot wieder ans Land zu bringen, waren die Fünf bereits tief hinabgesunken. Sepp, James und Brax ließen sich Zeit um ein Gefühl für die neuen Fähigkeiten, die ihnen der Trank verschafft hatte, zu bekommen. So konnten sie trozt des trüben Wassers und des Zwielicht immer noch klar und deutlich ihre Umgebung wahrnehmen. Auch ihre anderen Sinne funktionierten wie sie es an Land gewohnt waren. Nur eine Sache bereitete vor allem Sepp ein paar Probleme: Er musste sich daran gewöhnen, Wasser in seine Lungen zu bekommen. Anfangs fand er das mehr als unangenehm und es würde ihm wohl noch eine Weile zu schaffen machen. "Seid ihr soweit?", fragte Aalbert, nachdem sie noch ein paar Meter gesunken waren, die drei und erstaunte sie damit, dass er Unterwasser sprechen konnte, aber ohne den Mund zu öffnen. "Oh, das haben wir euch wohl noch gar nicht gesagt.", erkannte Smellert und klärte sie rasch auf. "Sowohl wir Seeschlangen als auch die Bosrebbhummer sprechen nicht mit Hilfe unserer Zunge. Wir bilden unsere Töne im Hals. Anatomische Einzelheilten erspar ich euch lieber." "Blubb, glucks...", brachte Sepp nur heraus, bevor er einsah, dass sie diese Fähigkeit nicht bekommen haben, weshalb er auf Telephatie zurückgriff. "Gut zu wissen.", meinte er deshalb nun telephatisch. "Und zu eurer Frage: Wir sind soweit!" "Sehr gut!", fand Aalbert zufrieden. "Dann werden wir nun erst auf den Meeresboden hinabtauchen und von dort aus schwimmen wir zu unserer Zuflucht." "Allerdings wird es ziemlich trostlos dort aussehen", fügte Smellert hinzu. "Das liegt an den dunklen Kräften der Monster, also erschreckt bitte nicht allzu sehr." "Ach...", meinte Brax gelassen. "So was in der Art haben wir doch schon erwartet. Darum los!" Deshalb fingen unsere drei Freunde auch an aktiv zu schwimmen und erreichten schon bald den wirklich trostlosen Meeresboden und bekamen die unheilige Ausstrahlung der Finsernis zu spüren als sie dort waren. Wie eine zähflüssige, ölige Masse waberte die finstere Kraft unter ihnen und schien alles lebendige unter sich zu ersticken. Es war genauso, wie es in den unzähligen Legenden und Geschichten beschrieben wurde und dennoch spürten James, Brax und Sepp einen Stich im Herzen, als sie es nun mit eigenen Augen sahen. "Es ist schlimm, nicht?", fragte Aalbert sie mitfühlend, während sie weiterschwammen. "Und wie!", empörte sich Brax. "So eine Sauerei haben nicht mal die Croollons verursacht - und die waren schon schlimm!" Dann dachte er kurz nach und fragte plötzlich: "Was ist eigentlich aus all den Fischen und Pflanzen geworden, die nun hier drunter stecken?" "Sie sind versteinert!", antowrtete Aalbert traurig, "Es ist so, wie es in den Legenden erzählt wird: Alles was vom sogenannten 'Mantel der Finsternis' umhüllt wird, wird zu Stein. Denn wie ihr wisst war es der Wille des bösen Wesenheit alles Leben zu vernichten und die Welt zu einer trostlosen Einöde zu machen." "Und auch wenn die Monster nun einen neuen Herren haben, so folgen sie dennoch weiter dem Willen des Wesenheit in diesem Punkt.", fügte Smellert hinzu. "Aber glücklicherweise sind die Monster allein zu schwach dafür und darum reicht ihre Macht nur fürs Versteinern." "Das reicht, finde ich, schon!", zürnte Sepp und sah, dass es sowohl seinen Freunden als auch den beiden Spionen auch so ging. "Immerhin konnten sich, dank Guaris' Vorwarnung, alle von uns und den Bosrebhummern retten.", meinte Aalbert etwas erleichtert. "Und mit eurer Hilfe werden wir auch alles andere Leben retten!" "Aber zuerst müssen wir uns nur mal schnell retten!", rief Smellert warnend und hatte schon seine Giftzähne ausgeklappt. "Wie erwartet: Da kommt der Späher!" Unsere Freunde hatten gar keine Zeit mehr Fragen zu stellen, weil sich in der Finsternis unter ihnen plötzlich etwas regte, bevor ein affenartiges Wesen von der Größe eines Menschen heraus sprang, mit flinken Sprüngen auf die kleine Gruppe zuhielt und so deutlich zeigte wie die Monster den physikalischen Gesetzen des Wassers trotzten. Dieser 'Affe' war über und über in olivgrünen Seetang gehüllt, sodass man seinen Körper gar nicht und von seinem Kopf nur die orange glimmenden Augen sah, er roch furchtbar nach nassem Hund und faulem Obst und gab knurrende Laute von sich. Er hatte lange, drahtige Arme - welche von einem, rotbraunen, filzigen Pelz umhüllt waren - mit vergleichsweise großen Händen an deren fünf Fingern ernstlich ungepflegte und zu langen, brüchigen Klauen gewachsene Fingernägel waren. Die viel kürzeren Beinde ähnelten in ihrem Aufbau den Armen und befähigten diese Kreatur dennoch zu beeindruckenden Sprüngen. Dieses Monster war unter dem Namen 'Narbenmacher' bekannt, weil die Wunden, die er mit seinen dreckigen Klauen verursacht, sich stets entzündeten und immer eine Narbe zurückliesen - so kam auch Kugenheim zu seiner. (Je nach Region und vor allem Vegetaion nennt man es auch den 'Holunderhalunken', den 'Rübenrabauken' oder den 'Ginsterganoven'.) Sie zählen zwar nicht zu den stärksten, wohl aber zu den flinkesten Monstern und eigentlich greifen sie meist in großen Gruppen an, weil sie mit Abstand zu den zahlreichsten Monster gehören. "Los! Schwimmt so schnell ihr könnt!", forderte Aalbert unsere drei Freunde energisch auf, während er schon zusammen mit Smellert auf den Narbenmacher zuschoss und veruschte ihn mit seinen Giftzähnen zu packen. "Aber...", hob Sepp empört an, denn er wollte die beiden Seeschlangen nicht allein dieser Gefahr aussetzen. "Stellt keine Fragen, sondern schwimmt einfach!!!", befahl Smellert harsch und sein Ton duldete keine Widerrede. "Der Späher will euch bloß aufhalten!", legte ausnahmsweise Aalbert nach und versuchte immer noch den wild mit seinen Klauen um sich fuchtelenden Affen zu beißen. "Wenn ihm das gelingt ist es aus, also macht euch aus dem Staub!" Endlich begriffen die drei und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verschwenden schwammen sie nun so schnell es ihnen möglich war weiter. "Verfluchte Drecksviecher!", knurrte der Narbenmacher derweil erbost und ahnte noch nicht, dass die beiden Seeschlagenspione gerade im Begriff waren den Spieß umzudrehen, da sie nun ihn aufhielten. Darum schlug er weiter nach den beiden und versuchte sie zu fassen, doch dies war alles andere als leicht! Denn Aalbert und Smellert waren als Seeschlangen genauso flink wie das Monster und zudem waren sie durch ihre äußerst glatten Schuppen so schlüprig wie ein nasser Fisch. Viel zu spät erkannte der Affe, dass seine eigentlichen Zielobjekte im Begriff waren das Weite zu suchen. Er bekam auch gar nicht mehr die Möglichkeit die Verfolgung aufzunehmen, da Aalbert - diesen Moment der Unachtsamkeit nutzend - vorschnellte und ihm einen flinken Giftbiss in die linke Hand verpasste. "Arrrggghhh!", konnte der Narbenmacher noch wütend knurren, dann spürte er wie sein Körper durch das Gift bereits gelähmt wurde und nach unten trieb. Normalerweise ist das Gift der Seeschlangen von Bosrebb für die meisten Lebewesen absolut tödlich, doch gegen den dunklen Schutz den die Monster genossen reichte die Kraft gerade mal bei den einfachen für eine komplette Lähmung. Und selbst diese würde nicht allzu lange anhalten, sobald der Affe in die finstere Masse eintaucht, wird sein Körper wieder komplett geheilt. Darum sahen nun auch die beiden Seeschlangenspione zu, dass sie wegkamen, denn der Späher würde den Angriff trotzdem auslösen... Sie hatten gerade Sepp, James und Brax wieder eingeholt, als nur wenige hundert Meter hinter ihnen wieder Bewegung in die dunkle Essenz kam. Doch diesmal war es ein richtiges Brodeln! Keinen Augenblick später sprangen auch schon ein Dutzend anderer Narbenmacher heraus und nahmen die Verfolgung auf. Diese waren allerdings bewaffnet, auch wenn es nur einfache Knüppel, Wurfhölzer oder Eimer - in denen sie ihre ätzenden Fäkalien auf ihre Gegner warfen - waren. Unterstützt und verstärkt wurde dieser Trupp von einem Rudel aus sechs sogenannten 'Schweißtieren'. Diese Monster sahen aus wie eine grauenerregende Mischung aus einer Bulldogge und einem Krokodil von der Größe eines Wolfshundes. Ein harter, braun-grüner Schuppenpanzer bedeckte ihren gesamten Körper und nur über ihrem Rücken hatten sie einen schütteren, grauen Pelz. Sie hatten die kurzen, aber kahlen Hundeohren ihrers grässlich verzerrten Kopfes angelegt und ihre hellgrün glimmenden kleinen Augen brannten vor Mordlust. Der größtenteil an ein Krokodil erinnerten Kiefer mit seinen mächtigen, dolchförmigen Zähnen war weit aufgerissen sodass die lange, rote Zunge heraushing und furchbare, nur noch entfernt an einen Hund erinnerde Belllaute aus der Kehle drangen, während die vier langen, drahtigen Hundebeine mit den stumpfen, groben Klauen an den Füßen dieser Bestien sie in großen Schritten auf unsere Freunde zu trugen. Der namensgebende Teil dieser Monster war allerdings ihr kurzer, fast kegelförmiger Schwanz, welcher wie durchlöchert wirkte. Aus diesen Löchern feuerten die Schweißtiere nämlich ihre gefährlichste Waffe - ihren zu kleinen Körnern gepressten Schweiß, der bei Berührung ihr Opfer vollständig lähmt und so zu einer leichten Beute für ihre Zähne und Klauen macht. Zwei andere, so gut wie kaum bekannte Eigenschaften waren das fast völlige Fehlen eines Eigengeruchs und die Fähigkeit auch den stärksten Mief der anderen Monster völlig zu überdecken. Auf diese Art und weise können sich Schweißtiere sehr gut verbergen und einen meist tödlichen Angriff aus dem Hinterhalt starten - nur äußerst aufmerksame und scharfsinnige Beobachter sind in der Lage so eine Bedrohung rechtzeitig zu erkennen und gegensteuern zu können. ...So weit die Theorie, denn Schweißtiere sind viel zu angriffslustig und wild als das sie ohne Anweisung von anderen von diesen ihren Fertigkeiten gebrauch machen würden. Dies war Sepp, James und Brax aber für den Moment völlig egal, denn es war zu offensichtlich: Sie waren zu langsam! Die Monster kamen wie eine lärmdende Woge immer näher und näher und schon bald flogen die ersten Wurfhölzer unseren Freunden um die Ohren. Bloß die beiden Seeschlangen waren alles andere als beunruhigt, was sich wiederum auf die drei auswirkte. Immerhin, so hatten es Aalbert und Smellert in der kurzen Zeit schon sehr oft und deutlich beweisen, wussten sie genau was sie tun und welche Schritte der Gegner plant. (Eben echte 'Top-Spione'.) "Wir habens geschafft!", sprach Aalber auch sogleich aus und er sowie Smellert sahen sehnsuchtsvoll nach vorne. Einige hundert Meter weiter vor ihnen baute sich nämlich ein gewaltiges, mit kunterbunten Korallen und Seeanemonen bewachsenes, Felsmassiv auf. Es war so weitläufig, dass es den ganzen Horizont ausfüllte und wirke auf die drei wie ein hoffnungsvolles Bollwerk, dass es mit allen Mitteln zu erreichen galt. "Da ist unsere Zuflucht.", erklärte Smellert freudig und tat so, als ob die kleine Monsterarmee nun nicht mehr wichtig wäre. "Jetzt sind wir in Sicherheit - wie geplant eben, hahaha!" "Und was ist mit denen?", fragte der Junge etwas verwundert und deutete auf die immer noch näher kommenden Monster. "Die sind schon so gut wie erledigt!", knurrte das auf einmal eine weitere Stimme und schon schossen sechs Bosrebbhummer aus ihren Verstecken, welche sie in den steineren Ausläufern des Felsmassivs hatten. Diese 'gewöhnlichen' Bosrebbhummer waren wie die meisten Vertreter ihrer Art etwa eineinhalb bis zwei Meter lang, hatten aber, anders als Joschua, einen dunkelbraunen Panzer mit hellblauen Tupfen. Doch genau wie er hatten sie ihr Gesicht verhüllt, weshalb man auch bei ihnen nur ihre graublauen, vor Kampfeswille nur so funkelnden Augen sah, und waren auch genau wie er wegen ihrer steinharten und großen Scheren und ihrer Beweglichkeit gefährliche Nah- und Fernkämper - was nur die wenigsten wussten. Die Monster allerdings wussten es und obwohl sie dreimal so viele waren, geriet ihr Angriff beim Anblick der sechs Hummer sofort ins Stocken. "Macht sie fertig Jungs!", foderte Aalbert sie mit einem siegessicheren Ausdruck im Gesicht auf. Die Bosrebbhummer erwiederten diesen Ausdruck mit einem grimmigen nicken und schon nahmen drei von ihnen die Schweißtiere mit ihren Scheren ins Visier. Wenn Bosrebbhummer ein spezielles, zusätzliches Gelenk in ihren Scheren ausklappen, können sie, ähnlich wie der Pistolenkrebs, kochend heiße Luftblasen auch auf weit entfernte Ziele abfeuern und dies so schnell, dass man diesen Vorgang mit bloßem Auge kaum mitverfolgen kann. Darum heulten die getroffenen Schweißtiere auch schon erbärmlich auf, kaum, dass man den Knall der abgefeuerten Blase gehört hat, und zogen sich mit eingezogenem Schwanz zurück. Unterdessen schossen die anderen drei Bosrebbhummer wie Torpedos auf die noch unschlüssigen Narbenmacher und vermöbelten sie mit einer schmerzhaften Mischung aus fernöstlichen Kampfkünsten und roher Gewalt. "Lasst uns weiterschwimmen.", meinte Aalbert zu Sepp, James und Brax, die staunend zusahen, wie die Hummer aus den Monstern Kleinholz machten. "Stimmt!", fügte Smellert wieder hinzu. "Die schaffen das auch ohne uns. Zeit in die Zuflucht zu gehen. Unser Obermotz möchte euch nämlich persönlich kennenlernen." Während sie die achtzehn Monster ihrem Schicksal überliesen, schwammen unsere Freunde weiter auf das Felsmassiv zu und erreichten auch alsbald ein großes, von einer gewaltigen Muschel verschlossenes, Tor, vor dem zwei weitere Bosrebbhummer Wache hielten. Diese erkannten die beiden Spione sofort und ohne weitere Umschweife schoben sie die Muschel beiseite. "Das ging ja leichter als gedacht!", fand Sepp erleichtert, als er mit den anderen hineinschwamm. "Hoffen wir bloß, dass es auch so weitergeht." 2.2 König Hygross' Standpauke Etwa zur gleichen Zeit waren auch zwei andere Reisende im Begriff ihr vorläufiges Ziel zu erreichen: Den wieder aufgebauten Obsidianpalast in dem nun König Hygross residiert. Doch diese Reisenden waren keine einfachen Monster (sonst hätte ihnen der Autor ja keine einzige Zeile zugedacht...), sondern Joshua Schmarks und sein tumber Begleiter Kamrek. Als Anhänger der Finsternis konnten die beiden viel leichter und schneller, dank der dunklen Mächte, durchs Dustermeer reisen und hätten eigentlich schon gestern Abend da sein sollen... ...aber halt nur eigentlich, denn nachdem ihr Versuch, die Seeschlangenspione zu fangen, ja so glorreich an der Drachenkönigin und unseren Freunden gescheitert war und Kamrek ein paar Treffer einstecken musste, hatte dieser den ganzen restlichen, gestrigen Tag lang wie ein kleiner Säugling geheult - eine Eigenart, die ihr Boss überhaupt nicht leiden konnte, weshalb er erst einmal getröstet werden musste. Denn trotz seines eher düsteren Erscheinungsbildes und des gewaltigen Größenzuwaches war Joschua alles andere als ein Monster sondern immer noch ein redlicher und auch sehr freundlicher Bosrebbhummer. Es waren persönliche und eigentlich auch sehr noble Gründe, welche den Hummer zu dem Entschluss führten, sich Hygross' Gefolge anzuschließen. Und genau dies war der Grund, warum der ehemalige Croollon-General sich zu einer drastischen Maßnahme entschied um Schmarks Treue auch wirklich zu gewährleisten. Dieser Grund war Kamrek. Joshua war dabei als Hygross, von seinem Palast aus, seine dunklen Flüche auf die Meereseiche legte und sie so zu diesem tumben Waldschrat machte. Dem Hummer war sofort klar, dass er diesem hilflosen und verwirrten Riesen unter die hölzernen Arme greifen musste, wenn er nicht von den Monstern zu einem gedemütigten Sklaven gemacht werden sollte. Seit diesem Tag an waren er und Schmarks immer zusammen und bildeten mit der Zeit ein eingespieltes Duo - mehr oder weniger. (Denn die Einfältigkeit dieses Waldschrates suchte ihresgleichen.) Auch wenn der Bosrebbhummer wusste, dass er nun wirklich an König Hygross gebunden war, nahm er es in Kauf solange er Kamrek helfen konnte. In mühevoller und langer Arbeit brachte er der verfluchten Meereseiche all die ans sich so grundlegenden Dinge, wie Laufen oder Sprechen bei und schon bald war zwischen den beiden ein freundschaftliches, ja sogar fast familäres Verhältnis entstanden. "Geht es wieder?", fragte der Bosrebbhummer seinen Freund sanft, als dieser noch ein paar mal kräftig Schniefte. "Schnüff, schnüff, ja...", antworte Kamrek mit seiner plumpen und kollernden Stimme und rieb sich mit seinen großen Holzpranken unbeholfen sein kleines Auge. "Dieser böse, böse Mensch hat mir Kopfweh gemacht! Das hat ganz doll weh getan." "Aber jetzt ist es ja wieder gut, stimmts?", versicherte sich Joschua noch einmal. Der Waldschrat nickte nur und ein einfältiges Lächeln huschte auf sein Gesicht. "So ein tapferer Junge!", lobte der dunkle Hummer seinen Kumpanen - fast wie ein Vater sein kleines Kind (was Kamrek geistig ja auch irgendwie war...). "Dann können wir ja nun zum Boss." Im Stillen dachte sich Joshua weniger froh: "Oh mann! Ein Tag Verspätung und noch dazu eine Schlappe... Das wird was werden..." Als ob der Schrat Gedanken lesen konnte, fragte er ganz unverwandt: "Wird Hygross arg laut werden?" "Uh...", entfuhr es Schmarks ertappt, denn er wusste eigentlich, dass Kamrek zwar geistig kein Höhenflieger war, aber er dafür auch die leiseste Gefühlsregungen bei denen erkennen konnte, denen er nahe stand. "Also um ehrlich zu sein: Ja.", gab er zu. "Aber das wird bloß an diesem blöden und bösen Menschen liegen, weil er dir Kopfweh gemacht hat, weißt du." "Oh, wenn das so ist, dann darf er sogar ganz dolle laut werden!", freute sich Kamrek und beschleunigte seinen Schritt. "Das wird toll! Machen wir schneller!" Im Grunde war dieser Temposchub gar nicht mehr nötig, weil die zwei ja schon durch die Dusterzone eilten, doch der Zyklop eilte so voller Vorfreude, dass sie nun einen Tick eher vor der dunklen Residenz von König Hygross standen. Der Obsidianpalast war in Wahrheit mehr eine Ansammlung riesiger, spitzer Türme, welche wie gewaltige Reißzähne aus dem Boden ragten. Ein breiter, von Säulen flankierten Weg führte zum mächtigen Tor - und während die Säulen ebenfalls aus diesem schwarzen Glas bestanden, war das Tor aus dunklem, dicken Holz gefertigt. Riesige Schalen aus denen rot-grüne Lichter blakten, vervollständigten den Eindruck, dass hier ein Ort der Dunkelheit und Hoffnungslosigkeit war. Für die Sicherheit des Königs war ebenfalls gesorgt. An jeder Säule wurden die beiden nämlich von aggressiven Schweißtieren, welche mit magischen Ketten daran gebunden waren, bellend und knurrend empfangen - würde ein Eindringling sich hier vorbeiwagen, würden sich diese Ketten sofort lösen, das Rudel Schweißtiere ihn mit ihren feinen Sinnen rasch finden und über ihn herfallen. Doch das war längst nicht die einzige oder gar größte Gefahr. Selbst Schmarks schauderte es leicht, als er eine kleine Wachtel auf einer der Säulen warnahm. Dies war selbstredend keine normale Wachtel sondern ein 'Anobillm' - die wohl gefährlichsten Monster die man überhaupt kennt! Diese Kreaturen sahen in Wahrheit aus wie fast drei Meter große, knöcherne Laufvögel mit rot glühenden Augen, weshalb man sie auch treffend 'Knochenvögel' nannte. Sie tarnen sich als Wachteln um den Betrachter zu täuschen und dann anzugreifen. Anobillm's besitzen einen axtförmigen Schnabel und verfügen über kräftige, lange Beine mit drei ausgeprägten Raubkrallen und zusätzlich einem mächtigen Sporn an ihrem Unterschenkel. Darüber hinaus sind diese kraftvollen Bestien auch noch äußerst gute Sprinter und können im Alleingang mit ihren Schnabelhieben und Tritten gewaltige Lücken in eine Heer von hundert gut ausgerüsteten Soldaden reißen. Allerdings war dies auch bitter nötig, denn Anobillm's sind extreme Einzelgänger - treffen sich zwei Exemplare bekämpfen sich diese nämlich so lange und heftig, bis einer von ihnen nur noch ein Haufen zerbröselter Knochen ist. Und auch andere Monster können sie nur bedingt in ihrer Nähe leiden, was wohl ihre größte Schwachstelle darstellt. Selbst die finstere Wesenheit hat es nicht geschafft diese mächtigen Kreaturen, von denen es im ganzen Dustermeer nicht mehr als ein halbes Dutzend gibt, zu einem wohl absolut tödlichen Schwarm zu vereinen. So blieben die Anobillm das war sie immer waren: Eine furchtbare Erscheinung, der man aber mit vereinten Kräften immer noch Herr werden kann. Erst König Hygross hat es mithilfe seiner Vasallen geschafft diese Monster zu besigen und sie so wenigstens etwas zur Zusammenarbeit mit den anderen Monstern zu bewegen. Joshua war einer dieser Vasallen und er dachte nur ungern an diesen Kampf zurück, doch er hielt sich nicht lange damit auf sondern lieber auf das Tor zu. Dort standen vier mit Speeren und Keulen bewaffnete 'Kryptoklaast' Wache - zweieinhalb Meter große Echsenmenschen mit einer dicken, grünen und ledrigen Haut und die einzigen Monster weit und breit, die das Schmiedehandwerk halbwegs beherrschten. Ihr Kopf ähnelte auch einem Menschen, wäre da nicht der gewaltige Überbiss ihres Unterkiefers, der ihre vier Nilpferdhauer preisgab. Ein einfacher Eisenhelm bedeckte den Schädel größtenteils, doch ein Loch im hinteren Teil sorgte dafür, dass ihr strohblonder Zopf, den sie sich aus ihren fettigen Haaren flochten, herausschauen konnte. Ansonsten waren sie vollkommen nackt und sahen aus, wie faltige alte Greise, denn ihre Haut bot ihnen genug Schutz vor den meisten Waffen. Einzig eine stählerne Unterhose sorgte dafür, dass man ihre Scham nicht sehen konnte. Diese trugen sie aber nicht deshalb, sondern weil Tritte in den Hintern sie äußerst schwer verletzen oder gar töten können. Wenn Kryptoklaast nicht gerader ihren Lieblingsbeschäftigungen (Kämpfen oder Schmieden) nachgehen können, bzw. dürfen, starren sie mit ihren graublauen Augen meist ziemlich geistlos durch die Gegend, sind aber dennoch immer hellwach. Als sie den dunklen Bosrebbhummer und seinen Begleiter sahen, verschwand dieser Blick darum auch sofort. "Seid gegrüsst Schmarks!", sprach einer der vier mit seiner knurrigen und kratzigen Stimme und salutierte kurz mit den anderen. "Hö!", maulte Kamrek beleidigt. "Was ist mit mir?" "Höhöhö! Gewiss doch: Hallo Oberst Dummbatz, höhöhöhö!", lästerte das Monster auf diese Aufforderung, hatte aber sogleich Joshuas erhobene Schere drohend in der Nähe seines Hinterns. "Lass gefälligst den Unsinn und grüß ihn wie jeden anderen Vorgesetzten auch!", drohte Schmarks, weil er es nicht leiden konnte, wenn jemand auf seinem Freund herumhackte. "Ja...", presste der Kryptoklaast angesichts dieser Drohung heraus. "Natürlich wollte ich sagen: Seid auch ihr gegrüsst Kamrek!" "Siehst du?", meinte der Hummer zufrieden. "Geht doch! Und los jetzt! Öffnet das Tor, wir sind spät dran!" Die Kryptoklaast beeilten sich damit dem Befehl nachzukommen und gleich darauf traten die beiden Reisenden schon ein. Ein langer, nur dürftig mit diesen grün-roten Flammen erhellter, Gang tat sich vor ihnen auf. Dies war der direkte Weg zum Vorplatz des Thronsaals und genau zu Letzterem mussten sie hin. Auch der innere Teil des Palastes war stark bewacht, wenngleich man davon nicht sofort etwas mitbekam, denn auf den ersten Blick waren an den Wänden lediglich übergroße Taschenuhren und kleine Pergamentfetzen mit völlig missratenen Zeichnungen zu sehen. Doch natürlich handelte es sich auch hierbei um Monster. Erstere waren die 'dämonischen Uhren' - Wesen die aus Zeitdruck und Stress geboren werden und darum auf einer Taschenuhr basieren. Wie Austern waren sie physisch so gut wie unangreifbar, wenn sie sich zusammenklappen, aber dann auch völlig unbeweglich. Klappten sie sich auf, konnten sie flink umherschweben und ihre Gegner mit ihren klingenförmigen Zeigern angeifen, denn ihr Gesicht sah aus wie das normale Ziffernblatt einer Uhr, nur mit zwei eisblauen Augen über und einem zackigem Mund under dem Zeigeransatz, der ihnen als eine Art Schnurrbart diente. Auf Bosrebb waren diese Monster unbekannt - man hatte dort ja keine solchen Uhren. Sie fanden ihren Weg ins Dustermeer erst vor etwa 68 Jahren, also zu der Zeit, als der Krieg zwischen Magiern und Kriegern ihren letzten Höhepunkt erreichte und die Magier begannen die eingesperrten Monster aus dem Dustermeer zu beschwören. Von diesem dunklen Treiben angelockt erschienen die dämischen Uhren sodann in der Dusterzone. Dies hatte aber keine weiteren Auswirkungen, denn wie sie feststellen mussten, wusste keiner der Magier auf Bosrebb überhaupt von ihrer Existenz, weswegen auch keine einzige Uhr beschworen wurde und diese 'Neozonen' sich sozusagen selbst eingesperrt hatten. (Tja, Dummheit ist eben wenn man handelt, bevor man denkt.) Die 'Schnipsel' waren nun das genaue Gegenteil der dämonischen Uhren. Diese 'verfluchten Bilder', wie sie in echt heißen, können nur mit starker Zauberei vernichtet werden, waren dafür aber so labil wie ein Stück Papier eben. Zugleich waren verfluchte Bilder die mit Abstand am einfachsten zu erschaffenden Monster: Man nehme ein Stück Pergament, kritzelt irgendetwas darauf, verflucht es mit einer speziellen Formen und - tadaa! - schon hat man eines von diesen kritikunverträglichen und belehrungsresistenten Kreaturen. Verfluchte Bilder sind überzeugt, dass sie das Bildnis einer wunderschönen Frau zeigen. Diejenigen, die das Gegenteil denken oder gar sagen, werden gnadenlos mit Blitzen beschossen oder das Monster heftet sich an den Körper ihres Opfers, dem es so gut wie unmöglich ist das Bild wieder abzuziehen, da es sich regelrecht 'festklebt', und saugt ihm das Leben aus dem Leib. Trotzdem sind sie nicht allzu gefährlich, da sie sich vor allem vor scharfkantigen Gegenständen und frisch gepresstem Apfelsaft (macht nämlich fürchterliche Flecken und 'ruiniert' das Monster aus seiner Sicht) fürchten und auch Pfeil und Bogen wurde ihnen in der Vergangenheit oft zum Verhängnis. Die letzte Instanz vor dem inneren Tor war allerdings viel weniger eindrucksvoll. Es waren ebenfalls vier Narbenmacher, doch diese hatten gerade ihre Waffen beiseite gelegt und drei von ihnen lauschten gerade gebannt ihrem Kumpel, der sehr aufdringlich nach Duftöl roch. "...Und seit ich mich regelmäßig mit Bergamotteöl einreibe hab' ich nie mehr Probleme mit Filzläusen gehabt!", verkündete er gerade voller Stolz. (Parasiten waren nämlich, als heimliche Herrscher der Welt, immun gegen die dunklen Mächte und scherten sich einen Dreck darum ob sie nun das bösartigste Monster oder die reinste Lichtgestalt befallen.) "Ähem!", räusperte sich Schmarks geräuschvoll und sah die, sich ganz erschrocken herumfahrenden Affen, streng an, denn Nachlässigkeit bei der Ausübung seiner Pflichten konnte er gar nicht leiden. "Von mir aus könnt ihr mit euren Duftölen Lambada tanzen und zwar auch auf dem Rand eines Vulkans - wenn ihr es in eurer Freizeit tut!", fuhr der dunkle Hummer sie darum an. "Aber wenn ihr Wache schiebt ist Strammstehen angesagt, verstanden?" "Äh, na klar! Na klar!", stammelte einer der Narbenmacher, nahm hastig mit den anderen Haltung an und ein jeder fingerte rasch nach seiner Waffe. "Du wirst das doch nicht petzen, oder?", fragten sie ängstlich, weil sie die Strafe für Schludrigkeit sehr genau kannten. (Und sie war nicht angenehm...) "Wenn ihr vier uns augenblicklich durchlasst lasse ich Gnade vor Recht ergehen und fröne der Amnesie.", versprach Joshua und musste nur mal blinzen, dann hatten die Narbenmacher ihnen auch schon das innere Tor geöffnet. Der Vorraum des Thronsaals war in Wahrheit ein 'U'-förmiger Gang, welcher genauso düster, trist und vor allem völlig leer gehalten war wie der gesamte Obsidianpalast. Massive Säulen stützen ihn und nebst den Eingang, den Schmarks und Kamrek gerade benutzten, hatte er noch fünf weitere Eingänge auf der einen Seite. Auf der anderen Seite, quasi in der Mitte des 'U's, befand sich das, reich mit goldenen Ornamenten und Konterfeis des Königs verzierte, Tor zu dessen Thronsaal und war wohl eins der wenigen Dinge in diesem Palast die nicht so düster wirkten. Hier wartete die letzte und wohl auch die größte Hürde auf dem Weg zum König. Und damit waren nicht die 'Saraphaugen' gemeint. Diese drei Meter langen, walzenförmigen 'Würmer' wachten stumm vor jedem einzelnen Tor und nur durch den scharfen und kräftigen Tintenfischschnabel und ihre zwei starken Tentakeln wusste man wo vorne und wo hinten war. Eigentlich waren Saraphaugen blind und besaßen auch sonst keinerlei ausgeprägten Sinne, doch dies änderte sich, wenn sie sich ein speziell geformtes Stück Rauchglas aufsetzten. Mit dessen Hilfe schärft sich ihre Wahrnehmungsfähigkeit enorm, sodass sie auch einfache, magische Täuschungen durchschauen konnten. ...aber wie gesagt: Sie waren nicht das Problem. Dieses stand vor dem Tor des Königs und war, mal wieder, schlecht gelaunt, was Schmarks zu äußerster Vorsicht mahnte. "Also Kamrek, du weißt ja, was du nun tun musst...", hob der Bosrebbhummer gerade an, doch der Zyklop war viel zu fröhlich und vorfreudig, als das er Joshua Gehör schenkte. "Haaalllooo Schlaaaammmpppeeerrr!!!", brüllte der Waldschrat freudig durch die ganze Halle. "Wir sind wieder da!" Ja so unglaublich es auch klingen mag, doch der ehemalige Stellvertreter von Hans war das größte Hindernis auf dem Weg zum König. Nachdem er nach langer Zeit der Verdrängung einsehen musste, dass König Hygross wenig Interesse an der Befreiung seines Meisters hat und lieber eigene Ziele verfolgt, war aus ihm ein verbittertes Ekel geworden, dass nun alles daran setzte den anderen das Leben schwer zu machen. Er war geradezu berüchtigt dafür, alle, die dem König schlechte Nachrichten überbringen mussten, vorher noch extra anzuschwärzen, sodass Hygross den Unglücklichen niederstreckte oder zumindest hart bestrafte ohne sich auch nur die wirkliche Version der Nachricht anzuhören. Und wenn er dies nicht gerade tat, dann war er damit beschäftigt jedes Monster in Hörweite wissen zu lassen wie niedrig und unvollkommen es im Vergleich zu einem Croollon doch ist. Und das allgemein die Croollon-Armee und vor allem sein heißgeliebter Meister Hans viel besser und mächtiger waren als es alle Monster des Dustermeeres und darüberhinaus je sein konnten. Trotzdem hielt Schlamper seinem Spießgesellen die Treue und fungierte für ihn als Berater und eben auch als Torwächter, sodass er sich die meistens hier in dieser Halle aufhielt und sich die Zeit in der er allein war damit vertrieb, voller Wehmut auf die Handlungsvollmacht seines früheren Meisters - die er wie eine Reliquie hütete - zu blicken und in Erinnerungen an die 'gute alte Zeit' zu schwelgen - so wie er es bis eben auch getan hatte. Aber nun zuckte Schlamper erst erschrocken zusammen, bevor er seinen Blick von der Handlungsvollmacht hob und den beiden einen so giftigen und verärgerten Blick zuwarf, dass er sogar die Freude von Kamrek wegfegte. Denn eigentlich wusste selbst dieser tumbe Riese, dass man Schlamper in diesen Moment besser nicht stören sollte. "Kamrek!!!", zischte Joshua deshalb ganz gereizt. "Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?!" "Oh... äh... tut mir leid.", stammelte der Schrat verlegen. "Ich hab mich nur so gefreut." "Dann freu dich jetzt lieber im Stillen, klar?", forderte der dunkle Bosrebbhummer seinen Freund auf, bevor er sich rasch dem Berater des Königs zuwandte, der aber auf einmal wieder urtümlich, ja geradezu unheimlich, ruhig wirkte. "So, sind wir auch mal wieder im Land, was?", fragte Schlamper kühl und sah die beiden herablassend an. "Und erfolglos ward ihr auch noch." Noch bevor Joshua sich rechtfertigen konnte, verschlug es ihm die Sprache, als der Croollon einfach zur Seite trat und so den Weg freimachte. "Tretet ein!", befahl er ihnen. "König Hygross ist schon mehr als schlecht gelaunt, lasst ihn lieber nicht noch länger warten." "Wie jetzt?!", schoss es dem Hummer durch den Kopf und sah fast genauso dumm aus der Wäsche wie Kamrek, der sich an die Bitte seines Freundes hielt und nun einfach auf Durchzug geschaltet hatte. "Will er gar nicht den Versucht machen uns die Audienz noch schlimmer zu machen?" Bei diesem Anblick begann Schlamper zu lächeln - was eine absolute Besonderheit darstellte. Doch es war ein geheimnisvolles, überlegenes Lächeln, eines, was Schmarks noch weniger gefiel als das gewohnte Miesepeter Gesicht des Croollons. "Damit hast du wohl nicht gerechnet, was?", fragte er mehr rhetorisch und wirkte dabei zu tiefst befriedigt. "Ja das Verhalten von Meister Hans war selbst für mich nie gänzlich durschaubar und genau deshalb waren seine Pläne ja so perfekt, weil nur Eingeweihte in der Lage waren seine Gedankengänge nachzuvollziehen. Hach... Und ein Lächeln hatte er auch immer auf den Lippen..." Während Schlamper im Begriff war wieder vor sich hinzu sinnieren, hatten sich Schmarks und Kamrek schon verdrückt und befanden sich nun endlich im Thronsaal von Hygross. Wobei Saal noch untertrieben war: In Wahrheit war es eine riesige Halle von gewaltigen Ausmaßen. Wie groß sie wirklich war konnte man aber nicht sagen, denn die geballte finstere Kraft waberte wie dunkle Wolken an der Decke und floss von dort auf den Boden um wie ein zäher Nebel liegen zu bleiben. Gewaltige Reißzähne, ebenfalls aus Obsidian, ragten von allen Seiten und von oben und unten heraus, wobei manche von ihnen ein unheimliches, rotes Glühen ausstrahlten, welches den Thronsaal erhellte und ihn wie das offene Maul eines Monsters wirken ließ. Ansonsten war er jedoch leer und nur in der Mitte ragte der steinerne Thron von König Hygross empor auf dem dieser wie immer saß. Der ehemalige General Zweitöter war fast nicht wiederzuerkennen, denn durch die Essenz der Finsternis gestärkt war aus dem kleinen Wicht ein fast hundert Meter langer, mit dicken, hellblauen Schuppen gepanzerter Lindwurm geworden. Doch im Gegensatz zu so einem, besaß Hygross immer noch zwei lange, mächtige Arme, welche wie damals nebst, den kräftigen Klauen auch lange, klingenförmige Stacheln an den Unterarmen hatten. Sein einstmals runder Kopf war nun zu einer furchteinflößenden Drachenschnauze geworden, welche in Größe und Form sehr dem Drachen Kahn-a-Gon ähnelte, doch seine Augen waren immer noch so stechend grün und böse wie ehedem. Zusammengerollt wie eine Schlange ruhte der Großteil seines Körpers auf dem Thron, während sich seine Krallen tief in die bereits bestehenden Furchen seiner Armlehnen gruben - denn er ärgerte sich oft - und seiner Kehle ein tiefes, böses Grollen entfuhr. "Und?", knurrte der König sogleich zornig und entblößte dabei seine nadelförmigen Reißzähne. "Wo sind die zwei Seeschlangenspione?" Er sah finster auf seine beiden Vasallen hinab, denn vor dem Thron war der Boden noch ein Stück tiefer, sodass jeder, der vor den König trat unweigerlich noch kleiner und niedriger wirkte als ohnehin schon. "Urgs..." Schmarks schluckte unangenehm, denn er kannte das Spiel schon. Natürlich wusste Hygross' bereits durch seine Späher dass sie versagt hatten, doch er wollte dieses Zugeständnis aus dem Mund des Bosrebbhummers hören um ihn noch weiter zu erniedrigen, bevor er zu seiner Schimpftriade ansetzen würde. "Also...", begann Joshua und bereitete sich innerlich schon auf das Schlimmste vor. "Kamrek und ich sind den Seeschlangen bis nach Bosrebb gefolgt um sie, wie befohlen, einzufangen. Wir konnten sie sogar in unsere Gewalt bringen als..." "Als was...?!", drängte Hygross und grub seine Krallen noch tiefer in seine Armlehnen. "Als wir auf einmal angegriffen wurden.", erklärte der dunkle Bosrebbhummer und verbarg seine Nervosität geschickt, denn vor allem diese Informationen würden seinem Herrn noch weniger gefallen - und die Last seines Scheiterns würden sie schon gar nicht mildern. "Und zwar von der Drachenkönigin persönlich, sowie einem jungen Mentalmagier und einem Hutkopf. Und so ein rosa Kerl war auch dabei, aber auf jeden Fall sahen wir uns zum Rückzug gezwungen und mussten die Spione ziehen lassen... Ähem..." Für einen Moment schwieg der König, bevor er mit voller Wucht mit seinen Fäusten auf die Lehnen schlug und sie somit zertrümmerte. "Die Drachenkönigin Mir-rhy und diese Würmer Sepp, James und Brax!!!", brüllte er wütend und so laut, dass ein paar der Reißzähne von der Decke zu stürzen drohten. "Ich fass' es nicht! Wegen dieser Mistfliegen sind dir die Seeschlangenspione entwischt!" Hygross entfaltete sich zu seiner vollen Länge und beugte seinen Kopf tief hinab zu Schmarks und Kamrek. "Du hast sie entkommen lassen, entgegen meines ausdrücklichen Befehls!", keifte er und seine Augen brannten wie grünes Feuer. "Du hast versagt Joshua! Und das, obwohl du ein voll ausgebildeter Bosrebbhummer bist! Weißt du überhaupt was das für uns bedeutet?! Weißt du das?!!" Er ließ Schmarks erst gar nicht zu Wort kommen, sondern schlug mit seinen gewaltigen Fäusten dicht neben diesem auf den Boden, sodass zwei tiefe Löcher darin zurückblieben. "Mit dem Wissen, dass diese beiden Würmer gesammelt haben sind sie binnen zwei oder drei Wochen hier vor den Toren dieses Palastes! Und mehr noch! Sie wissen ja auch noch, was sie tun müssen um mir meine Macht zu rauben!", zeterte er rasend. "Ich sollte dich Zweiteilen dafür! Nein! Ganz langsam in deine Einzelteile zerlegen und dann auffressen, dass sollte ich am besten tun!" Wütend schwamm Hygross auf und ab, während er zeterte und brüllte, dass die Wände wackelten und bedachte den dunklen Bosrebbhummer dabei mit äußerst ausgewählten Schimpfwörtern, die gefühlsmäßig einer Tracht Prügel in nichts nachstanden, denn sie waren auf Joshuas empfindlichsten Punkt, sein Ehrgefühl, gerichtet. 'Feigling', 'ehrloser Hund' und 'niederes, nichtsnutziges Weichtier' waren dabei die harmlosesten Ausdrücke. Kamrek dagegen wurde nicht mit einer Silbe bedacht, denn der tumbe Waldschrat war in seinen Augen nichts weiter als ein notwendiges Anhängsel ohne Rechte - zumal dieser sowieso nicht mal die Hälfte verstehen würde. Erst nach einer ganzen Zeit, beruhigte sich der König wieder und nahm auf seinem lädierten Thron platz. Zufrieden sah er nun auf Schmarks hinab, denn er wusste, dass er ihn äußerst verletzt hatte, auch wenn man es ihm nicht anmerkte. "Du darfst mir danken.", begann Hygross völlig unvermittelt, während sich ein böses Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht abspielte. "Mir ist nämlich ein Einfall gekommen, wie du deine Schuld wieder gutmachen kannst." Der Hummer verstand sofort, was sein Meister von ihm wollte, er musste es nicht aussprechen. "Umpf...", knirschte Joshua deshalb und musste sich sehr bezwingen um angesichts dieser Demütigung nicht pampig zu werden. "Wird erledigt... Wir machen uns sofort auf den Weg..." "Gut!", knurrte Hygross und versetzte dem armen Hummer noch einen letzten Schlag. "Und verpatz es bloß nicht noch einmal, hörst du? Du hast mir deine Dienste in Verbindung mit einer Bitte angeboten... Also sorg dafür, dass ich mit deiner Leistung auch zufrieden bin, sonst kann ich dafür nicht mehr garantieren, hehehe!" Schadenfroh sah er das Entsetzen in den Augen von Schmarks für einen Moment aufblitzen, bevor dieser nur noch nickte und der König ihn mit einer Handbewegung entließ. Wie geprügelt schlich Joshua samt seines Freundes hinaus und atmete erst mal tief durch. "So eine Frechheit...", knurrte der Hummer dann im Stillen und kniff seine Scheren zusammen. "Es ist immer das gleiche: Man kann tausend Dinge richtig machen und keiner sagt was dazu, aber wehe, ein einziger Fehler schleicht sich ein. Dann ist natürlich die Hölle los! Und Hygross kann man sowieso fast nie was recht machen. Grrr..." Augenblicklich spürte der dunkle Bosrebbhummer wie neue Kraft in durchströmte. Seine Ehre wurde verletzt, doch er hatte gelernt aus genau solchen Verletzungen die Kraft zu ziehen um wieder aufzustehen und weiterzumachen. "Öh... Joshua ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Kamrek, der gerade aus seiner 'Trance' wieder aufgewacht ist. "Du siehst so wütend aus. Ist was passiert?" "Ach, alles bestens!", erwiderte Schmarks, wobei es ihm sogar wirklich wieder besser ging. "Wir haben nur unseren nächsten Auftrag bekommen: Wir schnappen uns die Würmer und auch den bösen Kerl der dir Kopfweh gemacht hat." "Au fein!", der Waldschrat klatschte mit seinen klobigen Holzpranken und freute sich wie ein kleines Kind. "Wir fangen den bösen Kerl und dann kann er keinem mehr Kopfweh machen, huhuhu!" "Gut gesagt.", fand Joshua und nahm Haltung an. "Jetzt kann uns nichts mehr runterziehen, brechen wir auf!" Leider war das etwas zu früh gefreut, denn aus einem schattigen Eck trat nun ein Jemand hinaus, den sowohl Schmarks als auch Kamrek wohl am allerwenigsten leiden konnten. Selbst unter den ganzen Monstern war er stellenweise noch unbeliebter als Schlamper oder - auch wenn das niemand sagen würde - König Hygross selbst. Dieses ausgemachte Ekel nannte sich schon passenderweise hochtrabend 'Fürst Alteri' und war der letzte der sogenannten 'Feldherren der Finsternis' - besondere und starke Monster welche einstmals die Armeen der Monster angeführt hatten. Er war, ähnlich den Kryptoklaast, eine Art Echsenmensch und auch von gleicher Größe, doch da hörten die Gemeinsamkeiten auch schon auf. Denn während die Kryptoklaast eher unansehnlich waren, war Fürst Alteri eine gelungene Mischung eines Adonis und eines Warans. Er besaß den Kopf eines solchen, doch hatte er dazu langes, goldgelocktes Haar, welches er frei trug und seine wolfsgelben Augen sprühten nur so vor (falschem) Charme. Seine gepflegten, türkisfarbenen Schuppen waren wie immer makellos und sein sportlicher Körper steckte in einem edlen, vergoldeten Plattenpanzer mit purpurnem Umhang, während seine Füße in bequemen und zugleich robusten, da mit Eisen beschlagenen, Lederstiefeln steckte - mithilfe seiner Magie sorgte er dafür, dass das Meerwasser seiner feinen Kleidung keinen Schaden zufügen konnte. Doch Fürst Alteris auffälligstes Merkmal war wohl die Tatsache, dass er über vier Arme verfügte, weshalb seine ersten Schultern enorm breit, ja fast überbaut wirkten. Seine Arme hatte er sich mit goldene Armreife geschmückt und an den Fingern seiner großen Hände, mit den perfekt manikürten Krallen, blitze hier und da ein goldener Ring auf. Kurzum: Fürst Alteri war ein rausgeputzer Schnösel von einer Art, die ihresgleichen sucht, denn so schön er auch aussah und tat, so fies, gemein und intrigant war er in Wirklichkeit. (Tja, außen hui und innen pfui!) Und ein Schleimkriecher, wenn auch ein unheimlich erfolgreicher, war er obendrein, denn Alteri erledigte jede von König Hygross anvertraute Aufgabe schnell und effizient. Da aber selbst Hygross ihn nicht wirklich leiden kann, verwundert es kaum das er diesem Elegant stets Aufgaben anvertraut, die weit, sehr weit von seinem Palast entfernt liegen. "Ach mein lieber Schmarks, was hören wir denn da?", säuselte Alteri deshalb gleich mit seiner klaren Engelsstimme. "Hat dieser hölzerne Tölpel wieder dafür gesorgt, dass unser verehrter König mit dir verbal den Boden gewischt hat?" "Alteri.", fauchte Joshua sogleich feindselig und ließ bewusst das 'Fürst' weg. "Hast du nichts besseres zu tun, als uns auf die Nerven zu gehen." "Wenn du mich so fragst... Nein.", erwiderte der geschuppte Adonis mit einem lieblichen Lächeln, mit dem er, wenn er es wollte, fast jede Frau und, wenn es sein musste, auch viele Männer um den Finger wickeln konnte. "Im Gegensatz zu dir, muss ich nicht zum König sputen. Und ich werde auch nicht müde dich zu fragen, warum du dir freiwillig diesen gewaltigen Klotz an deine Beine gebunden hast." Nun zeigte der 'Fürst' sein eigentliches Wesen. "Seien wir doch mal ehrlich! Kamrek ist noch dümmer als das Holz aus dem er besteht.", lästerte er herablassend. "Ich hab schon Steine mit mehr Grips gesehen." "He!", murrte Kamrek verletzt. "Sei nicht so gemein! Sonst kommt der böse Kerl auch zu dir und macht dir auch ganz arg Kopfweh!" "Ach, da hab ich aber Angst.", spottete Alteri kühl. "Lass gut sein Kumpel.", sprach Schmarks ruhig zu seinem Freund. "Lackaffen wie der haben doch gar kein Gefühl für Ehre und Pflichtgefühl." "Deine Achillesfersen mein lieber Joshua.", fand der 'Fürst' verächtlich. "Nur wegen deiner so wertgeschätzten 'Tugenden' bist du doch erst in diese Situation geraten. Aber wenn ich mich jetzt entschuldigt. Ich sollte nun zum König. Schließlich habe ich ihm gute Neuigkeiten zu vermelden." Damit rauschte der Adonis davon und ließ nun sogar beide erleichtert aufatmen. "Ähm... Gehen wir jetzt wieder durch das Dunkel, oder?", fragte der Zyklop etwas verängstigt. "Ja, müssen wir.", bestätigte Schmarks und nahm derweil Kurs auf eine ganz bestimmte Tür in der Vorhalle. "Aber keine Sorge, ich halt deine Hand, versprochen." "Danke!", antwortete Kamrek beruhigt. Da sich Schlamper augenscheinlich in irgendeinen privaten Winkel zurückgezogen hatte, worüber Joshua mehr als froh war, erreichten sie auch ohne weiteren Ärger die besagte Tür, welche ganz am linken Bogen des 'U-s' lag. Der dort wachende Saraphauge spürte die Beweggründe der Beiden und öffnete ihnen, wobei nichts als eine pechschwarze, wabernde Wand offenbart wurde. Diese war die dunkle Macht, mit deren Hilfe sich jedes dazu befähigte Monster an jeden beliebigen Ort des Dustermeeres bringen lassen konnte - vorausgesetzt, dass es sich seinen Zielort halbwegs vorstellen konnte. Für den dunklen Bosrebbhummer war dies eine leichte Übung und als er und sein Freund von der Dunkelheit verschluckt wurden, geriet die Masse auch schon in Bewegung. Joshua kannte sein Ziel sehr genau. Es galt nun die nötigen Vorbereitungen zu treffen... 2.3 Der Empfang des großen Koi Nun aber wieder zurück zu unseren Freunden und ihren kundigen Führern, denn auch diese hatten ja das vorläufige Ziel ihrer Reise erreicht: Die Zuflucht der Seeschlangen und Bosrebbhummer. Anders als Schmarks und Kamrek aber, erwartete sie hier bereits ein freudiger Auflauf. Kaum aus dem kurzen Eingangstunnel draußen, waren Sepp, Brax, James und die beiden Seeschlangenspione schon umringt von zahllosen neugierigen Seeschlangen und Bosrebbhummern jeden Alters. "Sie sind zurück! Sie sind zurück!", riefen da schon ein paar junge Schlangen und Hummer freudig, umkreisten die Fünf flink, bevor sie in Richtung einer geräumigen Höhle auf einem kleinen, aber feinen Riff aus wunderschönen, farbigen Korallen und Seeanemonen schwammen und von der Menge breitwillig durchgelassen wurden. Unsere Freunde wussten, dank der ausgiebigen Lektüre und der beiden Spione, was nun kommen würde und waren dennoch sehr gespannt, denn diese Höhle war die Residenz des Anführers der Seeschlangen, welcher unter dem Titel 'Obermotz' angesprochen wurde und zusammen mit seinen zwei Beratern und ein paar hochrangigen Bosrebbhummern das Sagen hatte. Da teilte sich die Menge auch schon erneut und gaben den Blick frei auf eine drei Meter lange, blutrote und ansonsten komplett musterlose Seeschlange, die äußerst wohlgenährt wirkte - dies war der 'Herrscherspeck' - und eine regenbogenfarbene Koralle auf dem Kopf trug - ebenfalls ein Symbol der Herrschaft. Dies war der derzeitige Obermotz: Der große Koi! Von Aalbert und Smellert hatten sie auch erfahren, dass Koi erst vor Kurzem seine dritte fünfzehnjährige Amtszeit angetreten hat, was ihm eine besonders hohe Stellung zusprach. Ein Obermotz amtiert nach seiner ersten Wahl nämlich drei mal fünfzehn Jahre und es gilt als grober Fauxpas wenn man es sich einfach macht und sagt, dass er für 45 Jahre regiert, weil er stets nach fünfzehn Jahren die Wahl hat weiterzumachen oder die Regentschaft an einen anderen weiterreicht. Im Lauf der Geschichte der Seeschlange gab es viele Obermotze, die bereits nach dem ersten Drittel wieder zurücktraten und so kann man es sich fast denken, dass die Anzahl der Herrscher die zwei Drittel oder gar die komplette Amtszeit durchgemacht haben sich auf eine überschaubare Zahl von Individuen verringert und man denjenigen enorm viel Respekt entgegenbringt. Doch dies war nicht die einzige Besonderheit unter den Anführern und Anführerinnen der Seeschlangen. Solange er herrscht kann ein Obermotz nämlich nur über seine Berater sprechen, was James, Brax und Sepp nun sogleich erlebten. "Flüster! Murmel, murmel, flüster!", sprach der große Koi feierlich aus, während er sowohl die zwei Seeschlangen, als auch unsere Freunde mit seinen warmherzigen Augen freundlich ansah. Wären die drei nicht vorbereitet gewesen, würden sie sich jetzt wohl sehr zurückhalten müssen, wollten sie nicht laut loslachen und es sich verscherzen. Denn Koi sprach tatsächlich nur die Worte 'Flüster' und 'Murmel' aus - eine Eigenart die einstmals bei der ersten Annäherung von den Bewohnern Bosrebbs und den Seeschlangen auf viel Verwunderung gestoßen war. Für die Seeschlangen selbst und auch für die Bosrebbhummer war dies aber alles andere als seltsam und so wussten die Berater des Obermotzes gleich, was dieser zu sagen hatte. "Oh! Ah!", sprach der eine, während der andere sagte: "Der große Koi ist höchst erfreut euch, Smellert und Aalbert, wohlbehalten und erfolgreich wiederzusehen." Dieses aufgeteilte Sprechen ist eben auch eine Eigenart der Seeschlangen, über die unsere Freunde aber ja schon Bescheid wussten. "Murmel, murmel, flüster, flüster!", fuhr der Obermotz auch schon fort. "Hmhm, oh ja.", begann der erste Berater sogleich und der zweite sprach: "Und genauso freut es ihn euch drei als Besucher hier im Namen aller Seeschlagen und Bosrebbhummer herzlich willkommen zu heißen und hofft auf eure mithilfe im Kampf gegen das Böse aus der Tiefe." "Flüster, murmel, flüster, murmel." "Aha, jaja." "Des Weiteren möchte er sich nun den Bericht von Aalbert und Smellert anhören und lädt euch drei dazu ein, die Zuflucht zu erkunden und fordert auch alle Bewohner dazu auf diese unsere Besucher freundlich zu empfangen, ihnen bei etwaigen Fragen behilflich zu sein und sie, wenn gewünscht, herumzuführen." "Flüster!" "Mhmhm, ja." "Damit verabschiedet sich unser Obermotz fürs erste und zieht sich nun zurück." Er schenkte James, Sepp und Brax noch ein wohlwollendes Lächeln - was ein gutes Zeichen war - und verschwand auch schon wieder mit seinem 'Gefolge'. "Das habt ihr gut gemacht!", lobte Aalbert sie noch im vorbeischwimmen, denn sie hatten das höfische Zeremoniell perfekt über die Bühne gebracht, auch wenn es nur daraus bestand dem Obermotz stillschweigend zuzuhören. "Jepp, da kann man nicht meckern.", fügte Smellert hinzu und außnahmsweise war es Aalbert den das letzte Wort hatte. "Sobald wir fertig sind, stoßen wir wieder zu euch, also schaut euch ruhig um." '2.4 Die Geschichte von Joshua Schmarks' Dann waren auch die beiden Spione in der Höhle von Koi verschwunden und unsere drei Freunde hatten nun erst Zeit sich die Zuflucht einmal genauer anzusehen. Und sie war im Vergleich zu dem verfluchten Grund von vorhin eine wahre Augenweide: Ein farbenfrohes, weitreichendes Riff voll bunter Korallen, Seeanemonen und Algen. Unzählige schillernde Fische und andere Meerestiere huschten herum und ebenso zahllose Höhlen waren auszumachen in denen die Seeschlangen und Bosrebbhummer hausten oder letztere auch ihre Waren zwischenlagerten. So weit man sehen konnte, war das ganze Riff von dem mächtigen Felsmassiv umschlossen und war so wirklich eine sichere Zuflucht vor den Mächten der Finsternis. "Ein wunderschöner Ort, nicht?", meinte Sepp bezaubert und sah seine Freunde an. "In der Tat, Mylord.", bestätigte James, "Einfach wundervoll." "Muss ja so sein.", fand Brax gespielt trocken. "Sonst lohnt es sich ja nicht ihn vor dem Bösen zu schützen." Noch bevor die andern zwei etwas dazu sagen konnten setzte der Hutkopf schon ein breites Grinsen auf. "War doch nur Spaß! Also los! Mischen wir uns unters Volk." Die drei überlegten noch kurz wo sie zuerst hingehen sollten, als ihnen eine größere Ansammlung von Seeschlangen ins Auge fiel. Diese tuschelten gerade ganz aufgeregt miteinander und unterschieden sich von den anderen Schlangen darin, dass sie hell schimmernde Streifen aus silbernen Schuppen an ihren Flanken hatten und ihr Rot fast schon Purpurfarben war, was ihnen ein edles Aussehen verlieh. Aber kaum, dass James, Sepp und Brax zu ihnen geschwommen waren, stob die Gruppe auseinander und bedachte sie noch mit verächtlichen Blicken. "Weißt du noch, was du früher immer in solchen Augenblicken immer gesagt hast?", fragte der Junge etwas irritiert. "Natürlich weiß ich das!", antwortete der Hutkopf, machte einen Flunsch und rezitierte: "Das fängt ja toll an!" "Ach, lasst doch die 'hohen Tiere' machen was sie wollen!", polterte da eine unerwartet bekannte Stimme, weshalb sich die Köpfe zu deren Sprecher umdrehten. "Johann!", rief James für alle erfreut aus. "Wie schön Euch zu sehen!" Johann war ein in der Grafschaft Nüsske äußerst bekannter und beliebter Bosrebbhummer, was aber nicht verwundert, weil er zusammen mit ein paar anderen Hummern derjenige war, der für den Handel mit den Menschen und eben auch dem Grafengeschlecht zuständig war. Er war mit fast zwei Metern länge schon ein sehr großer, aber mit fast 80 Jahren ein mittlerweile auch schon betagter Hummer, denn sein eigentlich dunkelbrauner Panzer wurde von Häutung zu Häutung heller und seine blauen Tupfen waren an manchen Stellen schon grau. Und weil Johann kein Kämpfer war sondern dem zweiten großen Steckenpferd der Bosrebbhummer, der Händler, angehörte, hatte er sein Gesicht mit einem graubraunen Leintuch verhüllt. "Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits.", gab der rüstige Althummer zurück. "Ich hab mir schon fast gedacht, dass der Graf euch drei Helden aussendet und siehe da: Mein alter Spürsinn hat mich nicht getäuscht." "Jetzt trag bitte nicht so dick auf, in Ordnung?", bat Sepp verlegen. "Wie ihr wollt." Johann klapperte mit den Scheren, was dem Zucken mit den Schultern gleichkam, bevor seine Augen aufleuchteten, weil ihm ein Einfall kam. "He! Wie wär' es wenn ich euch herumführe?", schlug er vor. "Nichts lieber als das!", meinte der Junge erleichtert und seine Freunde stimmten ihm zu. "Dann treffen wir vielleicht nicht auf jede Seeschlange oder jeden Hummer, der heute mit dem falschen Fuß oder sonstwas aufgestanden ist.", fügte Brax pampig hinzu, denn er konnte es nach wie vor nicht leiden, herablassend behandelt zu werden. "Da habt ihr leider Pech die 'Silberstreifen' sind immer so.", erklärte Johann, während er sich gemächlich in Bewegung setzte. "Die halten sich für was besseres und wenn es nach denen ginge, dann würden ja nicht mal wir Hummer mit den Seeschlangen zusammenarbeiten dürfen!" "Das klingt ja nach furchtbaren Snobs!", empörte sich James. "Tja, so sind sie halt. Dumm bloß, dass auch die meisten anderen Schlangen sie nicht leiden können, hahahaha.", lachte der Alte ausgelassen. "Drumm geht's bei denen übers Meckern, Maulen und Schimpfen auch nicht hinaus. Aber lassen wir das jetzt! Kommt lieber mit, ich will euch einige Dinge Zeigen." Aus diesem Grund führte sie Johann wohl durch die halbe Zuflucht und zeigte ihnen, wie die Bewohner hier lebten und was sie arbeiteten. Dabei konnte er auch den vermiesten ersten Eindruck, denn die Begegnung mit den Silberstreifen brachte, wieder ausbügeln, weil James, Sepp und Brax feststellten, dass die meisten anderen Seeschlangen und Bosrebbhummer, von denen Johann jeden beim Namen nennen konnte, äußerst offen und gastfreundlich auf Fremde reagierten. Bereitwillig antworteten sie auf alle neugierigen Fragen und zierten sich nicht unseren Freunden einen Einblick in ihre äußerst individuell und meist sehr reich eingerichteten Wohnhöhlen zu geben. Er war nicht verwunderlich, dass Johann vor allem großen Wert darauflegte den dreien zu zeigen, wie die Hummerhändler arbeiteten und mit welchen Tieren sie dabei, nebst den Seeschlangen zusammenarbeiteten. So erfuhren sie, dass zum Beispiel Pelikane für den Transport kleinerer Güter benutzt werden, oder viele Händler ihre Waren mithilfe von großen Fischen oder gar Walen schnell von A nach B brachten. Und zu guter Letzt führte der Alte sie in den üppig gefüllten Warenlagern der Hummerhändler herum, die diese ebenfalls in den zahllosen Höhlen untergebracht hatten. Auch hier waren James, Brax und Sepp überrascht, wie großzügig die Händler ihnen zutritt gewährten, lagerten hier doch mitunter wahre Schätze! Feinste Gewürze und Geschmeide fand sich hier ebenso wie erstklassiges Werkzeug oder seltene alchemistische Zutaten, die von allen Winkeln der Erde zusammengetragen waren. Und auch all die kleinen und großen Habseligkeiten die man so braucht oder brauchen könnte fehlten nicht. All dieses empfindliche Handelsgut war in entsprechende Glasballons gefüllt und luft-, bzw. wasserdicht mit einem Korken und Wachs versiegelt, sodass es sich auch unter dem Meer fast ewig hielt. An einem dieser Warenlager legten Sepp, Brax und James dann eine Pause ein - schließlich gab es nun viele Eindrücke zu verdauen. Und weil Bosrebbhummer nun mal so sind, hatten sich nach einer Weile schon einige zusammen mit ein paar Seeschlangen eingefunden und unterhielten sich angeregt mit den dreien. "Faszinierend diese Technik, wirklich.", meinte James mit leuchtenden Augen, als er sich gerade einen Ballon ansah in dessen Inneren ein edler Anzug auf seinen zukünftigen Käufer wartete. "Da staunst du, gell?", fragte der Besitzer, ein Hummer mit dem Namen Hirankel, zufrieden. "Wenn du ihn haben willst weißt du ja was ich will: Gold oder ein Kilo Getreide." "Aber warum Getreide?", wollte Brax wissen und packte die Gelegenheit am Schopfe. "Ich habe ja schon einiges gelernt seit ich endlich aus den Wäldern draußen bin, aber warum ihr euch mit Getreide bezahlen lasst, begreif ich nicht so recht. Ihr könnt doch hier unten gar nicht mahlen und backen." "Müssen wir auch nicht.", erklärte ein weiterer Bosrebbhummer und packte auch gleich einen Sack Weizen aus. "Nach einiger Zeit im Meer quellen die Körner immer so schön auf und dann schmecken sie einfach köstlich!", schwärmte ein anderer Hummer und sogleich griff jeder Hummer in den Sack und verköstigte sich. "Wir lieben Getreide!", schmatzen sie alle. "Aber was wir noch mehr lieben ist unser Zusammenhalt!", fügte Johann hinzu. "Ihr kennt doch unser Motto, nicht?" Da nickten die Freunde eifrig und einträchtig. "Und wie wir das kennen.", meinte Sepp und rezitierte: "Huhaizu - Hummer halten immer zusammen!" Dies war nämlich das Geheimnis ihrer Stärke, denn jeder Bosrebbhummer war darauf bedacht keinem anderen Hummer zu schaden, was schließlich zu ihrem durchschlagendem Erfolg als Händler führte. Selbst wenn sich zwei Hummer nicht leiden konnten hielten sie sich an diesen Grundsatz, sodass selbst verbrecherische Hummer wie Smiffbarba niemals einen anderen Bosrebbhummer bei ihren Diebestouren in Mitleidenschaft zog. "Ja und wie ihr zusammenhaltet!", giftete da eine Frauenstimme. "Immerhin deckt ihr ja auch einen Verräter!" Sofort drehten sich alle Köpfe um und sahen somit in die feindseligen Schlitzaugen eines Seeschlangenweibchens die sich gemeinsam mit einer ganzen Gruppe von weiteren Schlangen vor dem Warenlager aufgebaut hatten. Ein einziger Blick auf ihre silbernen Schuppen machte offensichtlich dass es sich um die gleiche Gruppe wie vorhin handelte - um die Silberstreifen. "Jetzt mach aber mal halblang Foréll!", brauste Johann äußert heftig auf und unsere Freunde konnten sehen, dass fast alle anderen Seeschlangen und vor allem Hummer diese Reaktion teilten. "Ihr hochwohlgeborenen Giftschleudern habt nicht den geringsten Beweis dafür, also haltet euch mit euren maßlosen Anschuldigungen zurück!" "Pfff...", machte da ein männlicher Silberstreif herablassend. "Als ob es nicht Beweis genug ist, dass sich Joshua freiwillig den Monstern angeschlossen hat." "Barbe hat Recht!", trumpfte die Foréll genannte Seeschlange auf. "Euer ach so toller Zusammenhalt spielt ihm jetzt nur in die Scheren und ehe ihr euch verseht hat er unsere Zuflucht mit einer Monsterarmee überrannt!" "So etwas würde Joshua niemals tun!", rief der Althummer empört aus und viele andere Hummer und Schlangen stimmten ihm zu. "Bloß weil er es noch nicht getan hat, heißt das nicht, dass er es nicht tun wird.", prophezeite Barbe finster und fasst Brax, James und Sepp scharf ins Auge. "Vor allem weil nun einen, ach was rede ich da, drei gute Gründe hat." "So ist es!", fügte auch Foréll feindselig hinzu. "Wir hätten uns aus der Sache heraushalten sollen, doch nun ist es zu spät! Diese drei Trottel werden uns nichts als Unglück bringen, das schwöre ich bei meiner Seele!" "Ihr habt den Bogen überspannt!", knurrte Johann und spreizte seine großen Scheren. "Noch ein Wort und ich vergesse mich!!!" "Johann hat absolut Recht!", ertönte da eine weitere Stimme - und zwar die von Aalbert - streng und tadelnd und eine zweite - von wem ist ja dann wohl klar - ergänzte sogleich. "Foréll und Barbe, ihr habt genug angerichtet! Seht zu dass ihr zwei euch mit euren Anhängseln aus dem Staub macht, und zwar sofort!" Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als würden die zwei Silberstreifen auch mit den soeben aufgetauchten Spionen einen Streit von Zaun brechen wollen, doch dann zischten sie nur noch böse und verließen endlich den Schauplatz des Geschehens. Ohne ihnen nachzusehen, schwammen die beiden sofort zu unseren Freunden und die Bestürzung war ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Wir bitten vielmals um Verzeihung!", sprach Aalbert, der wie Smellert untröstlich klang. "Ja genau! Das Verhalten der Silberstreifen ist absolut unangebracht in einer Zeit, in der wir alle zusammenhalten müssen. Ihr müsst uns bitte, bitte glauben, dass der große Rest der Seeschlangen sehr wohl froh ist, euch drei bei uns beherbergen und unterstützen zu dürfen!" "Aber das wissen wir doch bereits.", sprach James aufmunternd zu den zwei Schlangen. "Unser Freund Johann hier hat, zusammen mit all den anderen, schon dafür gesorgt, dass wir die wahre, gastfreundliche Seite der Seeschlangen und Hummer kennenlernen durften." "Puh... Na dann ist es ja gut.", meinte Aalbert erleichtert. "Aber es ist trotzdem eine Schande, dass sie ihren alten Groll immer noch so ausleben." "Ihr müsst nämlich wissen, dass die Silberstreifen keinen der ihren mehr als Kandidaten für die Wahl zum Obermotz vorschlagen dürfen.", fügte Smellert hinzu. "Ihr habt ja erlebt wie konservativ sie sind und ein Obermotz von ihnen hätte das Volk der Seeschlangen beinahe damit ins Verderben geführt! Deswegen haben unsere Vorfahren ihn gestürzt und dieses Verbot durchgesetzt." "Ja ja...", sinnierte Johann spöttisch. "Und genau diesen Verlust von Einfluss tragen uns diese ewig gestrigen immer noch nach." "Meine Güte!", entfuhr es Sepp erschüttert. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es solche schwarzen Schafe auch hier gibt." "Die gibt es aber wohl überall.", fand Brax und machte eine wegwerfende Geste. "Aber lassen wir das! Viel mehr interessiert mich doch nun eher wie die Geschichte von Joshua Schmarks eigentlich weitergeht." "Das stimmt Herr Brax.", meinte auch James neugierig. "Nach all dem was diese eingebildeten Individuen über ihn behauptet haben, würde uns drei die Wahrheit brennend interessieren." "Oh ja!", sprach der dunkelrote Seeschlangenspion und erinnerte sich. "Wir haben es ja euch gestern versprochen." "Und jetzt scheint wohl der beste Augenblick für die Fortsetzung gekommen zu sein.", erkannte sein hellroter Begleiter und bedeutete den Freunden, es sich bequem zu machen. "Aalbert ist gestern bis zu Joshuas' Kindheit gekommen, wenn ich mich nicht irre." "Tust du auch nicht Smellert.", bestätigte Sepp und war schon ganz gespannt. "Aber jetzt erzählt doch bitte weiter." "Wird gemacht!", antworte Aalbert rasch und auch wenn man ihm ansehen konnte, dass er es nicht gerne tat, so wusste er, dass er es denn dreien nach diesen Vorwürfen nun schuldig war. "Wie ich gestern schon gesagt habe, hatte Joshua das Talent seiner Großmutter geerbt und war ihm Gegensatz seiner Eltern und Geschwister wenig an einem zurückgezogenem Leben interessiert. Stattdessen zog es ihn in die Weltmeere hinaus um den Pfad eines Hummerkriegers zu beschreiten. Zu diesem Zweck suchte er einen erfahrenen Meister, mit dem er seine Fähigkeiten trainieren und ausbauen konnte. So kam es, dass er vor ein paar Jahren hier in die Zuflucht gelangte und dort auf den altehrwürdigen Hummermeister Archibald Flickenzwirn traf." "Den kennt ihr doch sicherlich, nicht?", warf Smellert schnell ein und ernte ein zustimmendes Nicken, denn Archibald Flickenzwirn war einer der bekanntesten Bosrebbhummer überhaupt - ein Meister der Kampfkunst schlechthin. "Jedenfalls verstanden sich die beiden gleich vom ersten Augenblick an bestens.", fuhr Aalbert fort, doch seine traurige Stimme verhieß nichts Gutes. "Das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen war so tief und Schmarks so begabt, dass Archibald beschloss Joshua nicht nur als seinen Schüler sondern auch zu seinem Ziehsohn und Erben zu machen und dieser nahm das Angebot natürlich sogleich an." "Von da an hätte alles so schön werden können...", seufzte auch Smellert betrübt. "Nicht mehr lange und Archibald hätte sich zur Ruhe setzen können, während Joshua zum neuen Meister und Hummerstellvertreter geworden wäre." "Doch dann kamen die Monsterangriffe...", übernahm die dunkelrote Seeschlange wieder das Wort. "Nur dank der Bosrebbhummer konnten wir uns in unsere Zufluchten retten und von dort aus das weitere Vordringen der dunklen Wesen fürs erste stoppten, doch dies war natürlich kein Dauerzustand." "Ja und als sich unser Obermotz mit seinen Beratern und den Hummervertretern über das weitere Vorgehen beratschlagten, trat Joshua mit einem wahnwitzigem Vorschlag vor: Er wollte sich allen Ernstes den Monstern als angeblicher Überläufer stellen und König Hygross seine Dienste anbieten, wenn dieser im Gegenzug von weiteren Angriffen auf uns ablässt.", erzählte nun wieder sein hellroter Partner und sah alles andere als glücklich aus. "Selbstredend fand dieser Plan - obschon er durchaus eine Möglichkeit war, schließlich war Joshua ein voll ausgebildeter Bosrebbhummer und daher in den Augen der Monster ein besonders 'wertvoller' Verbündeter - alles andere als breite Zustimmung und vor allem Archibald, der sich sowohl um das geheime Wissen der Hummerkampfkünste als auch um seinen Ziehsohn fürchtete, lehnte ihn rundherum ab." "Aber Schmarks war - wie sein Ziehvater übrigens auch - ein furchtbarer Dickkopf, sodass er steif und fest auf die Durchführung seines Vorschlages beharrte.", sprach jetzt wieder Aalbert und übernahm diesmal den Höhepunkt der Geschichte. "Darum kam es zwischen ihnen zu einem furchtbaren Streit in dessen Verlauf Joshua irgendwann einfach ging - da konnte Archibald so viel wüten und schimpfen wie er wollte. Sein Ziehsohn war schon kurz vor dem Tor, als Archibald in seiner Verzweiflung damit drohte mit ihm zu brechen." "Doch Joshua hielt nur einen kurzen Moment inne...", sinnierte Smellert trübsinnig und kam nun langsam zum Ende. "Ohne sich auch nur umzusehen verließ er unsere Zuflucht und Archibald machte - zutiefst gekränkt und enttäuscht - seine Drohung wahr." "Und das war auch schon die ganze Geschichte.", fasste Aalbert traurig zusammen. "Seitdem hat sich der arme Archibald fast völlig in seine Höhle zurückgezogen und wegen dieser Sache ist nun ein tiefer Keil zwischen die beiden Hummer getrieben worden." 2.5 Training bei Archibald Flickenzwirn "Oh...", machte Sepp, nachdem er diese Geschichte erstmal verdaut hatte, ganz betroffen. "Das ist also passiert. Kein Wunder, dass euch das zu schaffen macht." "Vor allem, weil diese Silberstreifen gleich behaupten er sei ein Verräter!", empörte sich Brax. "Ja, aber das ist er nicht!", beeilten sich beide Seeschlangenspione gleich zu sagen. "Er hat ja sogar sein Wort gehalten. Denn nachdem die Monster ihn mitgenommen hatten, haben sie sich gleich am nächsten Tag zurückgezogen und die Angriffe eingestellt." "Er ist und bleibt eben ein echter Bosrebbhummer!", sprach Johann überzeugt. "Ganz egal wie monströs er nun aussehen mag oder was für schmutzige Aufträge er für diesen widerlichen König Hygross ausführen muss. Ich würde mich sogar kochen lassen, wenn meine Behauptung nicht stimmen sollte, dass er sogar Aalbert und Smellert irgendwie auf eine sanfte Weise daran gehindert hätte zu euch Landbewohnern zu gelangen!" "Das will auch niemand von uns bezweifeln.", entgegnete James, der wie seine Freunde sah, wie ernst es der alte Hummerhändler mit seiner Aussage meinte. "Darum werden wir uns jetzt wohl zu Archibald Flickenzwirn aufmachen, nicht wahr Herr Aalbert und Herr Smellert?" "Scharf erkannt!", freute sich der dunkelrote Spion. "Ja gut kombiniert!", lobte auch Smellert. "Er ist der besagte Meister, der euch das schnelle schwimmen beibringen wird." "Aber nach dem, was wir aus eurer Geschichte erfahren haben, klingt es nicht gerade so, als ob uns Archibald mit Kusshand unterrichten wird.", bemerkte Sepp nachdenklich. "Na, den werden die zwei bestimmt ein Mittel kennen um ihn zu überzeugen.", ermutigte Brax und war immer noch äußerst stolz darauf nun positive Denkanstöße zu geben. "Schließlich habt ihr ja doch was zu melden hier. Immerhin haben sich ja auch diese Snobs von euch verscheuchen lassen, ganz ohne zu mucken." "Man merkt euch an, dass ihr über eine gute Beobachtungsgabe verfügt.", fand Aalbert zufrieden. "Und ja, als Top-Spione haben wir schon einen gewissen Rang inne.", erklärte die hellrote Schlange nicht ohne Stolz. "Doch lasst uns nun zur Tat schreiten!" Deshalb sprachen die zwei Seeschlangen allen Anwesenden nochmals ihren Dank dafür aus, dass sie sich so gut um unsere Freunde gekümmert haben, bevor sie diese mit sich nahmen. Es dauerte schon eine gute Weile, bis sie die Höhle von Archibald erreicht hatten, denn diese sowie sein Trainingsgelände befanden sich am anderen Ende der Zuflucht. Auf dem Weg dorthin wurden die drei zunehmend gespannter, denn Archibald Flickenzwirn war, wie bereits erwähnt, eine lebende Legende. Neben seinen kämpferischen Fertigkeiten war er vor allem als exzellenter Lehrmeister bekannt und man sagte er könne sogar einem Stein das Schwimmen beibringen. "Bin mal gespannt wie er das anstellen wird...", sinnierte der Junge ganz hibbelig. "Das wirst du bald sehen.", erwiderte Smellert vielsagend. "Jedenfalls werdet ihr schon in ein paar Tagen sprichwörtlich wie Fische durchs Wasser zischen." "Aber nun aufgepasst!", mahnte Aalbert. "Wir sind nämlich da." Und in der Tat standen sie nun vor dem Eingang einer geräumigen Wohnhöhle, die jedoch mit einer Muschel verschlossen war. 'Geht weg!', wurde darauf eingeritzt. Dies schreckte die Spione aber nicht im geringsten. "Meister Archibald Flickenzwirn", hob die dunkelrote Seeschlange deshalb förmlich und autoritär an, "Öffnet eure Tür, denn wir sind mit den Auserwählten hier." Wider erwarten wurde die Muschel etwas zur Seite geschoben, allerdings wirklich nur einen kleinen Spalt breit. "Mir egal!", brummte es mit einer hohen und doch kräftigen Altmännerstimme aus der Höhle. "Ich hab es dem alten Koi schon klipp und klar erklärt, dass ich für Lau meine Schere kein bisschen krümmen werde. Und auf Treu und Glauben schon gleich gar nicht! Und nur noch mal zum mitschreiben: Ich habe keinen Ziehsohn mehr! Wer mein geheimes Wissen einfach so an diese dreckigen Monster weiterreicht hat nicht mal das Recht daran zu denken, dass ich ihn als meinen Sohn annehmen könnte!!!" Alle spürten einen kleinen Stich im Herzen, denn der Schmerz und die darin versteckte Sorge in Archibalds Stimme war unüberhörbar - genauso wie es ihnen auffiel, dass er tunlichst das Wort 'Verrat' vermied. "Aber Meister Flickenzwirn!", probierte es nun Smellert. "Ihr habt euch dazu bereiterklärt die Gesandten von Bosrebb für ihre Mission auszubilden, mit Brief und Siegel." "Als ob ich das nicht wüsste!", schnarrte der Althummer zurück. "Aber ihr könnt euch die Spielchen sparen, Aalbert und Smellert. Ob ihr sie gutheißt oder nicht. Ohne meine letzte Bedingung wird hier gar nichts ausgebildet! Erst wenn das Gold im Kasten klingt, der Archibald aus seiner Höhle springt - nur so und nicht anders!" "Seufz...", machten die Spione enttäuscht. "Einen Versuch war es wert, aber gut: Ihr könnt euch ja denken, was als Nächstes getan werden muss." "Ach darum...", erkannten unsere Freunde sofort, weil sie sich nur allzu gut denken konnten, was verlangt war. "Also Herr Flickenzwirn", begann der Hausdiener höflich, während er seinen Geldbeutel hervorholte und öffnete, "Wo und wie viel soll ich bezahlen?" Schwupps hatte der Hummermeister mithilfe eines Stocks einen immerhin nicht so großen Holzkasten herausgeschoben. "Da rein!", befahl er unfreundlich. "Lass einfach Münze für Münze reinpoltern. Ich sage dann schon wenn es reicht!" "Nun denn...", meinte James und begann, sodass das Klingen der Münzen nun durch die Gegend hallte. Etwas ungeduldig und vor allem mit wachsendem Unwohlsein sah der Hausdiener, der Geld nur ungern verschwendete - auch wenn es hier um eine wichtige Sache ging - zusammen mit den anderen zu, wie sich nach und nach ein doch schon ansehnlicher Haufen Goldstücke sammelte, als Archibald endlich Einhalt gebot. "Gut das reicht!", rief er und zog den Kasten flink wieder rein. Man konnte hören, wie der Althummer den wertvollen Inhalt noch einmal prüfte bevor er deutlich freundlicher meinte: "Gut, die Summe stimmt! Dann will ich mal nicht so sein. Werdet nun Zeuge... Aaaahhh.... Ohhh...." Ein Rumpeln dröhnte aus der Höhle, bis einen Moment später Archibald Flickenzwirn durch die Muschel hindurch ins Freie brach und sich somit endlich zeigte. Anders als man vielleicht erwarten könnte war Archibald mit fast einem Meter ein äußerst kleiner und dazu noch sehr zierlicher Hummer, selbst seine Scheren wirkten wenig bedrohlich. Dafür war er mit seinen bald schon 95 Jahren ausgesprochen rüstig denn sein fast schwarzer Panzer mit purpurfarbenen Tupfen leuchtete wie der eines Junghummers und seine grüngrauen Augen versprühten immer noch ein loderndes Feuer an Kampfeslust, genau wie sein flammenfarbenes Leintuch mit dem er sich verhüllte. Nur seine vier mittlerweile grauen Barthaare verrieten, dass auch er älter geworden ist. Von seinem Anblick waren unsere Freunde keineswegs enttäuscht, denn auf ihn war traf die Bezeichnung 'Klein aber Oho!' mehr als zu. Dennoch spürten sie einen weiteren Stich im Herz als sie ihn sahen, denn trotz seines stürmischen Auftritts und seiner ausgezeichneten körperlichen Verfassung war deutlich zu erkennen das Archibald - auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde - sehr unter dem Bruch mit Joshua litt. Er hatte seinen Glanz verloren und würde ihn auch nicht so schnell wieder erlangen. "WAAAHHH!!!", rief der alte Meister derweil wild aus, spreizte die Scheren und richtete seinen Blick auf die Drei, die sich Mühe gaben ihren mitleidsvollen Blick zu verbergen. "Von nun an seid ihr, Sepp, James und Brax, für die nächsten drei Tage meine Schüler. Da man mich bereits ausreichend über die Wirkungsweise eures Trankes informiert hat, werden wir sogleich mit dem Training beginnen und dieses dann bis zum Abend durchziehen! Allerdings stelle ich zwei Bedingungen." "Die da wären?", fragte Sepp neugierig. "Erstens: Ich bin für diesen Zeitraum euer Meister!", sprach Archibald militärisch. "Ihr folgt meinen Lehranweisungen und Befehlen ohne zu zögern oder dämliche Fragen zu stellen. Und zweitens..." Er schwamm dicht an James, Brax und Sepp heran und ließ seinen Blick in ihre Augen brennen. "Ihr erwähnt mit keinem Satz, nicht mal einer Silbe den Namen eines ganz bestimmten Hummers ist das klar?! Wenn nicht werdet ihr nämlich meinen legendären Pobackenkneifer in seiner vollen Wucht kennenlernen - selbst wenn manche von euch nicht mal Pobacken haben. Verstanden?" "Verstanden!", antworteten sie rasch und spürten diesen Stich ein drittes Mal. "Dann ist es ja gut.", fand der Hummermeister zufrieden. "Aalbert und Smellert, ihr zwei könnt nun gehen, ab hier übernehme ich! Glaubt mir, ich werde euch so sehr drillen, dass ihr an den Abenden danach nicht mehr wisst wo oben und unten ist. Und wenn ihr nach meinem Blitztraining wie hungrige Haie auf die Monster zuschießt und sie mit blutunterlaufenen Augen mit bloßen Händen erwürgt dann..." "...habt ihr alles falsch gemacht!" Er erntete äußerst verständnislose Blicke. "Das war ein Witz.", klärte der Hummermeister enttäuscht auf und seufzte kurz. "Also 'er' hat sie immer verstanden... Argh! Lange Rede kurzer Sinn: Wir fangen nun an, sofort!" Damit begann Archibald mit den Scheren zu fuchteln und verscheuchte die beiden Seeschlangenspione, bevor er die drei zum Trainingsgelände führte und ohne weitere Umschweife mit dem Training begann. Den gesamte Rest diese Tages - und das war noch eine Menge, denn es war gerade erst früher Nachmittag - verbrachten James, Sepp und Brax deshalb nun mit Grundlagenübungen, welche der Hummermeister allerdings fast im Stundentakt weiter ausbaute, während er sie unablässig anspornte und drillte. Dabei zeigte sich allerdings auch ziemlich schnell das Archibald Flickenzwirn seinem Ruf als (sprichwörtlicher) Lehr-'Meister' mehr als gerecht wurde. Zwar war er wegen dieser gewissen Sache nicht mehr der flammende Lehrmeister von einst, aber trotzdem ein harter und fordernder Lehrer, der ein gutes Auge für seine Schüler besaß. Denn ihm hatte bereits eine kurze Musterung seiner Schützlinge genügt um für jeden von ihnen einen Weg zu finden, wie sie sich im nassen Element am besten bewegen konnten. So sollte Sepp seinen gesamten Körper beim Schwimmen nutzen - ähnlich wie ein Delfin - und zugleich aber - weil er ja ein Mentalmagier war - diese seine Magie einsetzen um sich mittels Gedankenkraft regelrecht durch das Wasser zu ziehen. Brax hingegen war am schnellsten wenn er sich stoßweise mithilfe seiner, in der Zwischenzeit schon deutlich stärker gewordenen, Energiebällchen vorwärts katapultierte oder aber seine beiden Bein (-chen) rasch gleichmäßig bewegte und seinen Arm dabei als Steuerruder gebrauchte. James wiederum zu hohem Tempo zu verhelfen war vergleichsweise einfach: Dank seines dehnbaren Körpers konnte er wie eine Muschel durch das einsaugen und ausstoßen von Wasser geschwind von A nach B gelangen. (Sah zwar nicht schön aus, doch Ästhetik sollte bei der Rettung seiner Heimat ja eine eher untergeordnete Rolle spielen...) Während sich die drei also mit ihren neuen Bewegungsabläufen vertraut machten kamen sie insgeheim aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Sie hätten nie gedacht, dass sie bereits alle Vorrausetzungen mitbrachten um auch im Wasser gut zurechtzukommen, während Meister Flickenzwirn beim ersten Blick schon wusste, was zu tun war. "Er trotz allem immer noch eine lebende Legende.", dachte sich Sepp ehrfürchtig und war zum einen Teil Stolz von so einem berühmten Hummer ausgebildet zu werden, aber zum anderen Teil wurmte es ihn schon ein wenig, dass ihm die Sache mit der Magie nicht schon damals selbst eingefallen war... Erst spät am Abend, das Wasser war bereits schon völlig duster, war das Training für heute beendet. Völlig duselig ließen sich unsere Freunde von den beiden Spionen, die auf den Moment genau aufgetaucht waren, in ihre für sie vorbereiteten Schlafhöhlen führen, während sich der Hummermeister ohne einen Nachtgruß gleich wieder in seiner Höhle verzogen hatte. Nur dank des magischen Tranks konnten James, Sepp und Brax überhaupt etwas sehen, doch diese Gabe war ihnen für heute erst mal egal. "Er hat wirklich nicht übertrieben...", stöhnte der Junge kaputt und streckte sich auf seiner Matte aus Seegras aus. "Aber dafür haben wir ja auch was gelernt.", brummte der Hutkopf müde und beendete weitere Konservationsversuche im Keim indem er laut 'Gute Nacht' rief und sich dann zur Seite drehte. James sah, dass weitere Worte sinnlos waren und tauschte deshalb nur noch mit Sepp einen Nachtgruß aus, bevor auch er sich ins Reich der Träume begab. Allerdings hatten sie keine sonderlich erholsame Träume, denn Archibald Flickenzwirn hatte sie den ganzen Tag lang so sehr gedrillt und ständig weiter angespornt, dass sie sogar im Traum weiter trainierten. Dass dies von diesem so gewollt war verschwieg er ihnen absichtlich... In dieser Nacht geschah allerdings auch etwas anderes und zwar vor dem großen Muscheltor der Zuflucht. Dort standen, wie immer in letzter Zeit eigentlich, zwei Bosrebbhummer wache. Da Bosrebbhummer über gute Augen und dank ihrer Barthaare über einen noch besseren Tast- und Geruchssinn verfügten, waren sie auf keine verräterische Lichtquelle angewiesen, sondern waren wegen ihrer dunklen Färbung selbst gut im dämmrigen Wasser getarnt und würden sich nähernde Monster sofort aufspüren. Bis weit nach Mitternacht war es, ebenfalls wie immer, ruhig geblieben, denn Monsterangriffe gab es seit dem Überlaufen von Schmarks ja überhaupt nicht mehr. "Ich mach dann mal meinen Rundgang, Jakob.", sprach irgendwann einer der Hummerwachen zur anderen und machte sich auf den Weg. Denn in den frühen Morgenstunden war es am sichersten das Tor für ein paar Augenblicke nur von einem Hummer bewachen zu lassen, während der andere um die Zuflucht patrouillierte. (Monster brauchen schließlich auch ihren Schlaf und genau um diese Zeit haben sie ihren absoluten körperlichen und geistigen Tiefpunkt erreicht und sind somit am ungefährlichsten.) Diesmal aber war alles anders. Denn kaum, war die Wache vollständig aus dem Blick- und Geruchsfeld von Jakob verschwunden, nahm er eine sonderbare Aura war. Alarmiert prüfte er das Wasser mit seinen Tasthaaren, konnte sie aber nicht näher identifizieren, dafür jedoch lokalisieren. "Das kommt von da vorne...", murmelte die Wache und blickte dabei in Richtung einer kleinen, abseits gelegenen Schlucht. Der Hummer überdachte rasch die nächsten Schritte: Konnte er das Tor für einen Moment allein lassen? Oder sollte er lieber auf die andere Wache warten um sicher zu gehen? Die Antwort wurde ihm abgenommen, denn die Aura wurde stärker und verriet dennoch nicht von wem, oder was, sie kam. "Das verheißt nichts Gutes...", brummte Jakob unwillig, sammelte sich mental und schwamm los. Er musste dies sofort prüfen! Es gab ein paar Monster, welche ihre Kräfte sammeln konnten und nach zu langer Wartezeit, wenn auch nur für die Dauer eines Kampfes, dann so gut wie unaufhaltsam waren. Anobillms zum Beispiel brauchten eine Weile um sich von einer Wachtel in ihre wahre Gestalt zu verwandeln und waren dann noch äußerst leicht auszuschalten, kommt man aber zu spät... Als die Hummerwache jedoch in die Schlucht hineinschwamm wartete keiner dieser Knochenvögel auf ihn. Ganz im Gegenteil: Die Schlucht schien komplett leer - nur diese Aura war immer noch zu spüren. Er wollte schon kehrtmachen um sich erst mit der anderen Wache zu verbünden und gemeinsam dieser Sache auf den Grund gehen... ...als eine klobige Holzpranke aus dem Sand unter ihm hervorschoss und ihn festhielt. "Eine schöne Nacht, nicht wahr Jakob?", fragte da eine dem Hummer nur zu bekannte Stimme. "J... Jo... Joshua...!", stotterte die Wache verstört, als sich der dunkle Bosrebbhummer aus dem Sand grub. "E... Ega... Egal was du willst... Ich kann und darf dir nichts, aber auch gar nichts sagen!" "Aber das verlange ich auch gar nicht von dir.", meinte Joshua ruhig und verständnisvoll. "Huhaizu - Hummer halten immer zusammen! An dieses Motto werde auch ich mich nach wie vor halten. Du darfst sogar gleich bei der nächsten Gelegenheit Meldung über mein Auftauchen machen. Ich brauche nur eine Kleinigkeit..." Damit streckte Schmarks seine Barthaare aus und prüfte die Gerüche, welche an seinem Gegenüber im Verlauf des Tages an dessen Panzer hängen geblieben waren. "Hm... Hmhmmh... Gut das war schon.", sprach der dunkle Bosrebbhummer. "Kamrek, du kannst ihn loslassen, wir sind fertig hier." "Gut...", brummelte der Zyklop unter dem Sand, hatte aber scheinbar dennoch seine Probleme mit dieser Aufgabe. "Du Schmarks?" "Ja?" "Mit welcher Hand halt' ich ihn fest?", fragte der Waldschrat allen ernstes, denn wenn er seine Gliedmaßen nicht sehen konnte, kostete es ihn viel Mühe, dies selbst herauszufinden. "Es ist die linke Hand, Kamrek." "Oh, danke!" Etwas verdutzt sah Jakob schon drein, aber nicht weil er einfach so befreit war, denn auch er vertraute Joshua nach wie vor. Er wusste vielmehr nicht, was das ganze hier jetzt sollte. "Was hast du vor Joshua?", fragte er deshalb verwirrt. "Das darf ich dir nicht sagen.", antwortete dieser geheimnisvoll. "Aber sei versichert, dass ich meinen Plan bis zum Ende durchziehen werde. Euch wird kein Haar gekrümmt, auch wenn 'er' das nicht versteht. Und jetzt geh schon! Die andere Wache wartet wahrscheinlich schon." Der Bosrebbhummer fragte nicht weiter, er klapperte mit den Scheren und schwamm zurück zu seinem Posten. Zufrieden sah Joshua ihm nach - er hatte das was er wollte. "Sie sind also in der Zuflucht...", dachte er sich und begann zu rechnen. "Dann ist es übermorgen also soweit. Schön!" "Kamrek!", rief er laut zu seinem Freund, der immer noch im Sand vergraben war. "Schlag hier keine Wurzeln, wir müssen weiter." "Grmpf...", murrte dieser unwillig, grub sich aus und zog die kleinen Wurzeln, die er gerade austreiben wollte, wieder zurück und folgte seinem Kumpel. Unterdessen erwartete Jakob die nächste sonderbare Situation, denn von der anderen Wache fehlte jede Spur - obwohl sie eigentlich längst zurück sein müsste. Und - er schauderte als er es sah - das Tor stand offen! Sofort prüfte er wieder das Wasser und fand diesmal sogar einen Geruch, allerdings einen, den er kannte, was ihn in seiner jetzigen Verfassung aber noch mehr durcheinanderbrachte als er ohnehin schon war. "Was soll das denn jetzt?!", fragte er sich, wegen dieser ganzen Szenerie schon ziemlich genervt, und schwamm direkt zum offenen Tor nur um fast mit einer Seeschlange, die dort augenscheinlich herumlungerte, zusammenzustoßen. "AAAAHHHH!!!", schrie diese erschrocken und so laut, dass sowohl sie als auch Jakob zurückwichen. "Barbe?!", entfuhr es der Wache, die es jetzt aufgab heute Nacht irgendwas noch zu verstehen. "Was machst du denn hier? Und wo steckt Emil? Er müsste längst zurück sein." "Du hast mich vielleicht erschreckt!", maulte der Silberstreif erst mal, bevor er eine säuerliche Miene aufsetzte. "Was ich hier mache, solltest du eigentlich wissen. Solange diese drei Trottel unsere Zuflucht verpesten und unsere Sicherheit bedrohen, werde ich kein Auge mehr zumachen können!" "Ah ja...", meinte Jakob kurz angebunden, denn diese Grundsatzdiskussion war das Letzte auf das er sich einlassen wollte. Stattdessen umschiffte er diesen Teil und hakte etwas energischer nach: "Schön und gut, aber warum bist nun wirklich hier? Und wieso hast du das Tor offengelassen?!" "Ich habe hier Wache gestanden!", gab Barbe schnippisch zurück. "Foréll und ich haben etwas komisches gehört und wollten das prüfen. Und weil nur Emil gerade da war ist sie zusammen mit ihm nachsehen gegangen, während ich hier aufgepasst habe. Wo warst du eigentlich? Es sollen doch immer zwei von euch da sein. " "Das kann euch egal sein!", mischte sich nun Emil, der gerade mit Foréll im Schlepptau wieder ankam, nicht gerade freundlich ein. Emil war nämlich ein sehr erfahrener Hummerkämpfer, der seinesgleichen mehr als gut kannte , weswegen er einer derjenigen war, die es den Silberstreifen besonders übel nahmen, dass sie Joshua so leichtfertig als Verräter hinstellten. "Hört die Wasserflöhe husten und fallt deshalb gleich in Panik, sodass wir ausrücken müssen.", brummte der Hummer und holte zu einem fiesen Seitenhieb aus. "Für so was ist die Zusammenarbeit dann wieder gut genug euer Durchlaucht, nicht?" "Hmpf!", schnaubten die beiden Silberstreifen schwer beleidigt und drehten ab, ohne die beiden Hummer auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. "Macht doch was ihr wollt!", maulten sie im wegschwimmen und waren (zum Glück) bald im Inneren der Zuflucht verschwunden. "Puh..." Erleichtert atmete Emil auf. "Die sind wir fürs erste los." Doch nun sah er Jakob ernst an. "Aber nun im ernst: Wo bist du gewesen?", wollte die Wache wissen. "Dir kann ich's ja sagen.", meinte der Bosrebbhummer und erzählte seinem Kollegen von der eigenartigen Begegnung mit Joshua. "Hm... Das klingt nun wirklich nicht sehr bedrohlich...", sinnierte Emil nachdenklich, bevor sich sein Gesicht wieder aufhellte. "Ich glaube, es reicht wenn wir diese Sache beim Rapport übermorgen vortragen." "Finde ich auch.", gab Jakob zu. "Komm! Lass uns für den Rest der Nacht eine entspannte Wache halten. Aufregung hat sie schon genug gebracht." Von einer entspannten Nacht hatten unsere Freunde hingegen noch nicht einmal träumen können. (Und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.) Stattdessen wachten sie frühmorgens auf und fühlten sie wie gerädert, was kein Wunder war, denn sie hatten ja auch im Schlaf die ganze Zeit weiter trainiert. Demensprechend konnten sie die gute Laune von Aalbert und Smellert, welche sie zu Archibald bringen wollten, nicht teilen. "Nehmt es nicht so schwer.", munterte die dunkelrote Seeschlange sie auf. "Archibalds Methoden sind, wie soll man sagen, manchmal sehr speziell." "Aber dafür äußerst effizient.", ergänzte sein hellroter Freund überzeugt und sah die drei an. "Auf dem Weg zu ihm werdet ihr es bestimmt am eigenen Leib spüren." "Grmpf.", murrten Sepp und Brax bloß, während James, auch wenn es ihm viel Mühe kostete, sein höfliches Benehmen aufrecht erhielt. "Jetzt bewegt euch doch erstmal!", forderte Aalbert die drei auf. "Dann werdet ihr schon sehen was Smellert gemeint hat. Darum auf, auf und davon!" In der Tat hatte der hellrote Spion nicht gelogen: Kaum, dass Sepp, Brax und James sich aufgerafft und losgeschwommen sind, bemerkten sie, wie sich ihr Körper entspannte uns sie sich fast ohne Kraftaufwand mit eben jenen Bewegungen durchs Wasser glitten die sie einstudiert hatten. "Wa... Wahnsinn!", jubelte der Junge freudig und machte vor lauter Übermut einen Looping. "Ich fliege förmlich durchs Wasser! Das fühlt sich echt gut an! James, Brax seht doch mal! Ich fliege! Ich kann fliegen!!!" "Da erzählst du mir nichts Neues Kumpel!", brummte der Hutkopf gespielt und schoss an seinem Freund vorbei. "So du Flieger! Schau doch ob du mich erwischen kannst, haha!" "Oh Herr Aalbert und Herr Smellert, dass ist fantastisch!", hauchte auch der Hausdiener glücklich, als er nun ebenfalls flink durch das nasse Element schoss und lächelnd zusah wie seine beiden Freude sich eine wilde Verfolgungsjagt lieferten. "Verzeiht, dass wir euch nicht sofort geglaubt haben." "Ach nicht der Rede wert.", winkten die Spione ab. "Bedankt euch lieber bei Meister Flickenzwirn, er hat es auch ja auch beigebracht." "Für Dank ist es noch viel zu früh, ihr kleinen Kaulquappen!", tadelte da aufeinmal die Stimme von Archibald Flickenzwirn streng. "Und was trödelt ihr hier eigentlich herum?! Ihr solltet längst beim mir sein!" Ohne auf Antwort zu warten schwamm der Hummermeister mit einem Tempo, das man ihm nicht zugetraut hätte, auf Sepp und Brax zu und schnappte sich alle Zwei ohne große Mühe, nur mit seiner linken Schere. Dann eilte er zu James und packte diesen mit seiner rechten am Anzug und trug alle Drei augenblicklich zum seinem Trainingsplatz. Von dieser Leistung ins sprachloses Erstaunen versetzt, ließen sich dies unsere Freunde völlig widerstandslos über sich ergehen und konnten den beiden Seeschlangen nur noch rasch zuwinken, bevor sie keine Minute später unsanft abgesetzt wurden. "So...", begann Archibald belehrend. "Nur weil ihr jetzt die Grundlagen beherrscht glaubt ihr, dass ich nun ganz tolle Hechte sein, richtig? Lasst es mich gleich selbst beantworten: Nein, seid ihr nicht! Ihr steht noch ganz am Anfang! Darum werde ich euch gleich wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückbringen und in der Praxis zeigen, was eure 'Fertigkeiten' bei einem Kampf Wert sind. In diesem Sinne: Schwimmt mal schön los!" Sogleich schwammen unsere Freunde deshalb so schnell sie konnten in alle Richtungen davon, doch Meister Flickenzwirn tat noch gar nichts. Erst als sie einen, in ihren Augen, gewaltigen Vorsprung erreicht hatten, setzte sich Archibald in Bewegung und imitierte dabei den Kampfstil der Narbenmacher. Trotz der Tatsache, dass diese längst nicht so schnell waren wie der alte Hummermeister, erreichte er die drei mit dieser Technik dennoch spielend leicht und vor allem erstaunlich bald. Keinen Augenblick später nämlich hatte er zuerst Brax mit einem speziellen, von oben ausgeführten Hieb auf den Meeresboden geschickt, wo dieser nun wie eine Fliege, die gegen eine Fensterscheibe geknallt war, herumzuckte. (Dies war die fieseste Kampftechnik die ein Narbenmacher beherrschte und darum war - und ist - es immer sehr wichtig einen solchen niemals die Gelegenheit zu geben, von oben mit seinen Pranken zuschlagen zu können.) Und ein paar Atemzüge bloß danach lagen auch Sepp und James bei ihrem Freund und zuckten im Akkord. "Seht ihr?!", fragte der Hummermeister bestätigt und wiederholte: "Ihr seid noch nicht soweit. Wertet dies als persönliche Lektion, denn damit habe ich mich auch für gestern gerächt." "Was... aua... haben wir denn... urgh... gemacht?", keuchte Sepp verständnislos und versuchte vergebens wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Sofort brannte der Blick des Meisters in seine Augen und die der anderen. "Meint ihr etwa, mir wäre euer mitleidiger Blick gestern entgangen, hä?", fauchte Archibald erzürnt. "Und noch ein weiteres mal zum mitschreiben: Ich leide nicht unter dem Bruch mit einem gewissen anderen Hummer, ist das klar?! Darum möchte ich eine weitere Bedingung hinzufügen: Wenn ich euch noch mal dabei erwische, wie ihr mich wie einen armen, alten Hummer betrachtet, werde ich mir eine spontane Strafe einfallen lassen, die sich gewaschen hat. Kapiert?" "Kapiert!", antworteten die Drei wie gestern rasch und konnten sich denken, was nun wieder bevorstand... Genau: Üben, Üben, Üben! War das Grundlagentraining schon anstrengend, so setzte heute der alte Hummermeister noch einen drauf. Fast pausenlos mussten unsere Freunde nun lernen jeder nur erdenkliche Angriffsweise, zu der ein Monster fähig war, auszuweichen und dann noch aus dieser Aktion heraus einen Gegenschlag zu starten. Dies war nämlich die größte Stärke der Hummerkampfkünste: Aus jeder noch so defensiven Bewegung heraus doch noch einen Angriff zu lancieren. Er brachte ihnen auch noch bei wie sie in Kämpfen zu dritt am besten zusammenarbeiten konnten, denn das James, wie im ersten Abenteuer, fast immer bloß tatenlos zusehen konnte, ließ Archibald nicht durchgehen und beeindruckte dabei aber wieder mit seinem Ideenreichtum und seinem Blick für seine Schüler. So sollte der Hausdiener, wenn er schon nicht wirklich zuschlagen oder sonstwas offensives machten konnte, immerhin seinen elastischen Körper nutzen um Attacken auf seine Freunde abzufangen und ihnen so Zeit zu schaffen. Und darüberhinaus konnte Meister Flickenzwirn auch sagen, bei welchen Angriffen selbst James lieber ausweichen sollte. Für Sepp und Brax hatte der Althummer ebenfalls eine Überraschung parat, denn interessanterweise riet Archibald von der Verwendung der Hutkopfrüstung ab sondern setzte mehr darauf, dass sie als einzelne Individuen zusammenkämpften. Er erklärte dies damit, dass die Monster noch von den Kämpfen von einst wüssten, wie man mit solchen Gegnern fertig wird. Stattdessen sollten die beiden ein Gespür für ihr eigenen Stärken und Schwächen entwickeln und konnten ihnen den ein oder anderen Trick lehren. Eine solche Bandbreite an Wissen und Fähigkeiten erfolgreich zu lernen und einzuüben war natürlich alles andere als ein Zuckerschlecken. Schon gar nicht weil Archibald unsere Freunde wissen lies, dass er es ihnen übel nahm, dass sie ihn für einen 'Alten' hielten. So verwunderte es gar nicht, dass Meister Flickenzwirn die Anstrengungen seiner Schützlinge (scheinbar) nicht zur Kenntnis nahm und sie stattdessen ständig weiter antrieb und drillte. "Geht das nicht schneller?!" "Noch schneller!" "Jede Seemaus ist flinker als ihr, wisst ihr das?!" "Wann lernt ihr endlich was schnell bedeutet?!" ...das war der Tenor, den sich die drei den ganzen lieben langen Tag anhören durften - und es insgeheim auch irgendwie verstehen konnten, warum der alte Meister das tat. Nach vielen, vielen harten und lehrreichen Stunden, neigte sich aber auch endlich dieser Tag seinem Ende zu. Eigentlich erwarteten unsere, redlich geschafften, Freunde, dass Archibald Flickenzwirn gleich ein Zeichen geben würde, dass heute Schluss ist, doch es kam ganz anders. "So, genug davon!", rief der Meister streng, jedoch auch zufrieden. "Ihr habt euch schlussendlich doch ziemlich gut geschlagen, darum wird es Zeit für eine kleine Prüfung. Folgt mir bitte!" Sepp, Brax und James sahen sich kurz ratlos an, bevor sie sich daran machten dem bereits vorausgeschwommenen Althummer zu folgen. Er führte sie zu einem großen langen Tunnel, von dem man auf den ersten Blick erkennen konnte, dass er etwas mit der Prüfung zu tun hatte, denn in ihm reihte sich ein Hindernis nach dem anderen. "So wie ihr guckt, wisst ihr wohl, dass dies der 'Tunnel der Prüfung' ist.", begann Meister Flickenzwirn sogleich militärisch. "Jeder meiner Schüler muss diesen Tunnel in einer gewissen Zeit durchschwimmen um zu zeigen, dass er in der Lage ist, seine erlernte Beweglichkeit auch umsetzen zu können..." Er räusperte sich kurz und steigerte so gewollt die Spannung. "....So ist das zumindest bei meinen Hummerschülern gewesen, doch bei euch und in Anbetracht der jetzigen Lage muss ich die Prüfung natürlich deutlich schärfer machen." Eigentlich wollten unsere Freunde fragen wie er das meint, doch sie hatten gelernt, dass der Althummer sie jetzt schon prüfte. Und darum schwiegen sie. "Sehr schön!", freute sich Archibald deshalb nach einem Moment. "Das mit den dämlichen Fragen habt ihr also gelernt, gut. Dann kann ich ja weitermachen. Also: Ihr drei müsst diesen Tunnel ebenfalls durchschwimmen, aber diesmal werde ich euch verfolgen und jeden den ich einholen kann dermaßen in seinen Hintern kneifen, dass der Unglückselige garantiert jammernd an der nächsten Kaltwasserquelle sitzen wird - und zwar für die ganze erste Nachthälfte!" Meister Flickenzwirn spreizte drohend seine Scheren um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen. "Aber ihr bekommt wie heute morgen einen kleinen Vorsprung. So! Mehr müsst ihr nicht wissen... Darum schwimmt jetzt, wenn euch die Unversehrtheit eures Hinterteils lieb ist!!!" Wie ein geölter Blitz sausten die drei darum los und in den Tunnel hinein, der es jedoch ganz schön in sich hatte! Archibald Flickenzwirn hatte sicherlich viele Stunden Arbeit in die Gestaltung des Tunnels investiert, denn er wurde seinem Namen mehr als gerecht. Hindernisse wie Engpässe, plötzliche scharfe Kurven oder an schweren Eisenketten aufgehängte, und dank der natürlichen Strömung stets herumschwingende, Felsen und noch weiteres verlangten Sepp, Brax und James jede mühsam erlernte Bewegung und Technik ab. Dennoch wähnten sie sich ihrer Sache sicher, kamen sie doch verhältnismäßig schnell vorwärts und vom alten Hummermeister war hinter ihnen nichts zu sehen. "Das schaffen wir!", dachte sich Sepp enthusiastisch und versuchte nochmals an Tempo zuzulegen und sah seinen beiden Freunden an, das sie genauso dachten wie er. "Bestimmt sind wir gleich durch!", schoss es dem Jungen durch den Kopf. "Nur noch ein paar Biegungen und Hindernisse und dann..." "Auauau.... Autsch! Menschenskind tut das weh, aua!" Lauthals jammernd besah sich Sepp mitleidsvoll sein wundes Hinterteil, welches er ganz vorsichtig über eine Kaltwasserquelle, die aus einem Loch in einer Felswand zwar nicht sicht- aber spürbar herausschoss, hielt und erleichtert seufzte, als der kühle Strom die Schmerzen linderte. "Umpf...", machte auch Brax mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht. "Hat er uns doch noch erwischt..." "Uh... Ah...", stöhnte auch James ganz ungewohnt. "Immerhin... Aua... Immerhin hat er die Wahrheit gesagt." In der Tat hatte sie der alte Meister kurz vor dem Ausgang eingeholt und wie! Mit gut und gern dem anderthalbfachem Tempo unserer Freunde war er aufeinmal um die letzte Kurve geschossen und hatte jedem von ihnen, wie angedroht, einen schmerzhaften Kneifer mit seinen Scheren verpasst. "Wer noch wie ein Kleinkind schwimmt, den der Archibald in die Mangel nimmt! Merkt auch das für morgen.", gab ihnen Meister Flickenzwirn noch mit auf den Weg, bevor er sich wieder in seiner Höhle zurückzog, während sich unsere Freunde fürs erste frustriert und enttäuscht, mit wunden Hintern aus dem Rest der Höhle quälten und sich von den beiden Seeschlangenspionen zur nächsten Kaltwasserquelle führen ließen. "Keine Angst.", meinte die dunkelrote Seeschlange aufmunternd, wohlwissend, dass ihre Worte fürs erste mehr wie Hohn klangen. "In ein paar Stunden hören die Schmerzen wirklich wieder auf, versprochen." Brax, Sepp und diesmal sogar James holten tief Luft, bezwangen sich und bemühten sich um ein bitteres Lächeln - immerhin hatten Aalbert und Smellert schon oft genug recht behalten. "Ja so geht das!", freute sich sogleich Letzterer. "Bleibt mit einem Lächeln am Ball - schließlich wusstet ihr ja, dass das Training kein Zuckerschlecken wird. Morgen ist ja auch schon der letzte Tag. Und vergesst nicht: Ein Hummer bleibt seiner Schale immer treu, da bildet Archibald keine Ausnahme." (Smellerts letzter Satz war ein weiteres Sprichwort der Bosrebbhummer, welches meinte, dass ein Hummer trotz allem Wissen - sei es nun als Händler oder als Kämpfer - schlussendlich immer auf seine Scheren zurückgreift wenn es sein muss, oder er es will.) Da bei ihrem derzeitigen Zustand und vor allem ihrer momentanen Laune alles andere unvernünftig wäre, beschlossen unsere Freunde, sich augenblicklich hinzulegen um für den morgigen Trainingstag, der als letzter wahrscheinlich auch der härteste werden würde, bereit zu sein. Einen kurzen Augenblick noch kühlten sie sich an der Quelle, dann wünschten sie den beiden Spionen eine gute Nacht und mühten sich erschöpft zu ihrer Schlafhöhle. Zwar fiel das Schlafen wegen der Schmerzen zunächst schwer, doch - wie von Aalbert vorhergesagt - ließen diese nach einer Weile Stück für Stück nach, sodass die drei endlich in einen erholsamen Schlummer fielen. Das es keine lange Nacht sein würde konnte sie nicht ahnen... 2.6 Verrat! "Monsterangriff!" "Monsterangriff!!!" "Es sind Monster in der Zuflucht!!!" Wie ein Lauffeuer breiteten sich diese Alarmrufe durch die ganze Zuflucht aus und sorgten dafür, dass fast jeder aus seiner Höhle herausgescheucht wurde und zur Quelle der Rufe eilte. So auch James, Brax und Sepp: Kaum hatte sie der Alarm aus dem Schlaf gerissen, hatten sie sich bereits instinktiv bereit für einen Kampf gemacht und so schnell es ging losgeschwommen. Am Ort des Geschehens angekommen sahen sie, dass sich bereits fast alle Seeschlangen und Bosrebbhummer eingefunden hatten und einen großen Kreis bildeten in dessen Mitte der Grund für diesen ganzen Aufruhr war: Es waren zwei Narbenmacher und ein Schweißtier. Zwar waren die beiden Affen mit wuchtigen, eisenbeschlagenen Knüppeln bewaffnet und auch das Schweißtier kauerte bereits knurrend und sprungbereit mit bedrohlich gefletschten Zähnen am Boden, aber dennoch waren sie weit in der Unterzahl und würden es auf einen wirklichen Angriff nicht ankommen lassen. Das sie dies auch gar nicht vorhatten merkten man den Monster gleich an, denn sie wirkten trotz allem überlegen und sich ihrer Sache vollkommen sicher. "Kein Wunder.", dachte sich Sepp, der wie alle anderen nur eins und eins zusammenzählen brauchte. "Sie haben es in die eigentlich sichere Zuflucht geschafft... Das psychologische Duell haben diese Monster schon gewonnen..." Wie es sich für einen guten Anführer gehört, war der große Koi samt seinem Gefolge einer der Ersten gewesen, der herbeigeilt war und sich drohend vor den Monstern aufgebaut hatte. Doch erst jetzt, als ihm ein rascher Blick in die Runde versicherte, dass auch so gut wie alle da waren, begann er zu sprechen, wobei seine Berater diesmal auf das übliche Geplänkel verzichteten. "Flüster, murmel ?! Murmel, flüster!!" "Was wollt ihr dreckigen Auswürfe der Dunkelheit in unserer Zuflucht?! Sprecht, wenn euch eure Unversehrtheit lieb ist!!" Obwohl die Übersetzung es nicht vermuten ließ, war die Stimme des Obermotzes ruhig und besonnen. Und mit seinem Auftreten strahlte er eine Aura von Autorität und Gelassenheit aus, die dafür sorgte, dass sich auch die anderen wieder etwas beruhigten, sodass er den Triumph der Monster wieder schmälerte. Um zu zeigen, dass er seine Drohung auch ernst meinte zog der große Koi zusammen mit den besten Hummerkämpfern (außer Archibald Flickenzwirn, denn dieser ließ sich auch jetzt nicht blicken) den Kreis um die Monster enger, sodass kaum noch eine handbreit Platz zwischen den beiden Gruppen war. "Argh! Könnt ihr euch das nicht denken?", krächzte einer der Affen ziemlich beleidigt, da sich ihre augenscheinliche Überlegenheit wegen des besonnenen Auftretens des Obermotzes so schnell wieder verflüchtigt hatte. "Wir sind wegen denen hier!", knurrte der andere und zeigte mit seinen Klauen auf Sepp, Brax und James. "Sie sind die Hauptfeinde unseres Königs und da ihr ihnen helft seid ihr nun auch solche!" "Wenn ihr also nicht wollt das eure ach so tolle Zuflucht von uns überrannt wird, müsst ihr sie uns ausliefern!", sprach es der erste Narbenmacher aus. "Ihr habt bis morgen Früh Zeit euch zu entscheiden." "Und kommt gar nicht auf den Gedanken uns austricksen zu wollen!", warnte der Zweite. "Eure Reihen sind längst nicht so sicher und dicht wie ihr glaubt, hehehe. Wir werden es wissen, wenn ihr die drei Bastarde bloß hier versteckt, dass könnt ihr uns glauben." "Darum sagen wir es gleich noch einmal in aller Deutlichkeit: Wenn die drei bis Morgen noch in euer Zuflucht sind, ist es mit euch vorbei, verstanden?!", schärfte ihnen der erste Narbenmacher noch ein. "Murmel, murmel, flüster! Flüster, murmel, flüster! Murmel!!!" "Redet euch nur den Mund fusslig ihr Schattenpack! Wir werden uns keiner eurer Forderungen beugen, niemals! Und nun ab mit euch, bevor wir es tun!!!" Sofort spreizten die Hummer ihre Scheren und gingen in Angriffsstellung. Die Monster sahen ein, dass es höchste Zeit war selbst zu verschwinden. "Ist ja schon gut!", maulte einer der beiden Affen hastig. "Wir verschwinden, aber denkt an unsere Warnung! Beim nächsten Mal sind wir in der Überzahl! Auf Wiedersehen ihr Armleuchter! Schibabkasim!" Bei seinen letzten Worten formte der Narbenmacher einen schwarzen Ball in seiner Hand, schleuderte in zu Boden, wo er mit einem Knall zerbarst, bevor sie mit dem Schweißtier in dichtem schwarzen Nebel verschwanden... ...Nur um einen Augenblick immer noch an der selben Stelle zu stehen, wenngleich sie nun ziemlich angesengt wirkten. "Du Esel!", schimpfte jetzt der zweite Affe und gab seinem Kumpanen eins mit seinem Knüppel. "Du hast ein 'b' zu viel eingefügt, dann funktioniert der Spruch nicht! Jetzt also... Schiabkasim!" Es folgte noch einmal das gleiche Prozedere, doch diesmal waren die Monster nun mitsamt dem Nebel verschwunden und hinterließen ein Gefühl der Fassungslosigkeit und Angst. "Wie konnte das nur passieren?" -Diese Frage stand geradezu sichtbar im Raum, sodass keiner der Anwesenden sie sich laut hätte stellen müssen. Stattdessen waren allen Blicke auf den Obermotz gerichtet, welcher - immer noch die Ruhe in Person - sich die richtigen Worten zurechtlegte, als... "Verehrter Obermotz, wir müssen euch etwas wichtiges berichten.", tönten da auf einmal eindringlich die Stimmen von Foréll und Barbe und zogen so die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, denn es war äußerst unhöflich die Gedankengänge des Obermotzes zu unterbrechen. Und wenn man es doch tat, sollte man wirklich einen sehr, sehr guten Grund haben. Der große Koi selbst wirkte aber weder verärgert noch großartig überrascht; es war vielmehr so, als habe er nur darauf gewartet. "Murmel, murmel, flüster. Flüster, murmel, murmel?", sprach er deshalb gelassen aber äußerst kühl und da die Gefahr fürs erste gebannt war, konnten die Berater wieder zum gewohnten Trott übergehen. "Hm, ja... Das haben wir uns auch schon gedacht.", fing sogleich der erste an und der zweite sprach: "Der große Koi ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihr zwei, Barbe und Foréll, einen ganz konkreten Verdacht äußern wollt. Er möchte euch aber eindringlich und in aller Höflichkeit fragen, ob es jetzt wirklich der richtige Zeitpunkt für euer alte Laier ist." "Ja wir wissen, dass wir den Bogen überspannt haben...", gab Barbe überraschenderweise unumwunden und kleinlich zu. "Doch diesmal ist es wirklich anders!", flehte auch Forélle mit zittriger Stimme und ganz großen Augen vor Angst. "Ihr müsst und bitte glauben." Mitleid machte sich im Herzen unserer Freunde breit, als sie sahen wie elend und besorgt die Silberstreifen wirkten. "Ihre Sorge ist echt.", dachte sich Sepp. "Vielleicht sind sie wirklich nur ein paar freche und furchtbar konservative Maulhelden und in Wahrheit genauso um das Wohl aller bedacht wie jede andere Seeschlange auch?" Die meisten anderen teilten offenkundig die Ansicht der drei und selbst der Obermotz schien überzeugt, weshalb er nun deutlich warmherziger wirkte. "Flüster, murmel, murmel, flüster." "Mhm... Oh ja!" "Der große Koi ist gewillt, dass ihr euren Verdacht nun offen vortragt." "Vielen Dank!" Die beiden Silberstreifen verneigten sich ehrerbietend vor dem Obermotz bevor sie mit ihrer Schwanzflosse einen Wink machten, der ihre Gefährten herbeiholte... ...und zum erstaunen aller auch zwei völlig zerknirscht wirkende Bosrebbhummer - es waren Jakob und Emil, die fast noch trauriger und fassungsloser wirkten als alle anderen. "Wie ihr wisst, befürchteten wir schon lange einen Verrat von jemand ganz Bestimmten.", hob Barbe streng an und klang fast wie ein Richter, der ein Todesurteil verlas. "Ihr hab uns die ganze Zeit nicht geglaubt und ja, ihr hattet eure Gründe und es waren doch sehr gute Gründe... Aber nun ist die Wahrheit ans Licht gekommen und unsere Befürchtungen haben sich bestätigt! Emil! Jakob! Erzählt allen was gestern passiert ist und was wir glücklicherweise mitgehört haben!" "Nein das ist nicht Wahr!", keuchte der alte Johann entsetzt und stellvertretend für alle anderen Bosrebbhummer, als die beiden Hummer von Joshuas Besuch letzte Nacht berichtet hatten. "Ihr müsst euch irren! So einen perfiden Plan würde er niemals durchziehen!!!", rief er aus und der arme Althummer wirkte derart betroffen, dass man meinen könnte diese Nachricht würde ihn töten. "Ja, das kann nicht sein!", meinten auch einige, aber eben längst nicht mehr alle Seeschlangen. "Schmarks würde uns niemals verraten!" Dabei fiel auf, dass nicht wenige einen raschen Blick in Richtung der Höhle von Archibald Flickenzwirn machten, denn auch wenn er jetzt nicht zugegen war, würde er längst mitbekommen haben was für eine fürchterliche Vermutung sich soeben bestätigt wähnte. Wie würde der alte Meister auf diese Nachricht reagieren? "Ihr könnt eure Augen nicht mehr länger davor verschließen!", sprach unterdessen nun Foréll ernst weiter. "Joshua Schmarks ist ein Verräter! Er ist der Einzige aus dem Gefolge dieses elendigen Hygross der sich mit unseren Gewohnheiten, Taktiken und dem Aufbau unserer Zuflucht bestens auskennt. Er hat Jakob nur deshalb von dem Tor weggelockt, weil er wusste, dass Emil gerade seinen Rundgang machte und diese Zeit konnten dann die Monster nutzen um in die Zuflucht zu schlüpfen. Und weil Schweißtiere Gerüche verbergen können, war es ein leichtes für sie, sich den Tag über an irgendeinem ruhigen Winkel zu verstecken - den Schmark ihnen auch gleich nennen konnte. Zu guter Letzt hat dann einer seiner Handlanger dafür gesorgt, das wir, also Barbe und ich, zu Emil geschwommen sind, sodass es aussah, als wäre alles in Ordnung." "Begreift ihr denn nicht?!", drängte Barbe energisch weiter in die komplett schockstarre Runde. "Er hat euer Vertrauen die ganze Zeit nur benutzt! Und jetzt, da wir uns durch die Aufnahme dieser 'Auserwählten' empfindlich eingemischt haben, wird er sein ganzes Wissen gegen uns nutzen, wenn wir nichts unternehmen!" "Murmel!!! Flüster!!!" Laut und durchdringend erhob sich die Stimme des großen Kois auf einmal, bevor er die zwei Silberstreifen zurückschob. "Ja das stimmt!", begann der erste Berater wieder und der zweite sprach: "Es reicht. Ihr zwei habt genug erzählt." Dann wandte sich der Obermotz mit entschlossener Mine seinen verstörten Untertanen zu und weil es nun wieder wichtig wurde, unterließen seine Berater das übliche Vorspiel wieder. "Flüster, flüster, murmel!", begann er trotz allem weiterhin mit unerschütterlicher Gelassenheit und Autorität, sodass sich auch diesmal wieder die Gemüter der meisten etwas beruhigten. "Hochverehrte Völker der Bosrebbhummer und Seeschlangen!" "Murmel, murmel, flüster, murmel." "Wie auch ihr bin ich zutiefst schockiert von dem schweren Vorwurf des Verrats, denn Barbe und Foréll einem der Unseren anlasten." "Murmel, murmel, murmel, flüster! Murmel, flüster!" "Aber auch wenn ihre Aussagen in sich schlüssig sind und Sinn ergeben, muss es noch lange nicht heißen, dass Joshua Schmarcks auch wirklich der Verräter ist! Wir dürfen dem Bösen nicht den Gefallen tun und beginnen uns zu misstrauen!" "Flüster, murmel, flüster. Murmel, flüster! Murmel, murmel. Flüster, murmel, flüster!" "Allerdings ist jetzt nicht die richtige Zeit für Spekulationen. Ich berufe hiermit eine Versammlung ein, denn wir werden der Sache sofort auf den Grund gehen! An alle anderen will ich die Bitte richten sich wieder hinzulegen und sich auszuruhen. Seid euch versichert, meine lieben und hochgeschätzten Untertanen, dass diese frechen Monster noch lange nicht gewonnen haben!" Noch während der Rede des großen Kois hatten unsere Freunde begonnen ganz verwundert zu gucken. Das lag aber nicht nur daran, dass sie sämtliche Anwesenden vollständig beruhigte, ja ihnen sogar fast völlig die Angst nahm. Nein, die Rede selbst zeugte davon, wie viel Weisheit der Anführer der Seeschlangen besaß. (Kein Wunder nach bereits zweimal fünfzehn Jahren Amtszeit.) Selbst die drei hätten nach der jetzigen Wissenslage den Silberstreifen aufs Wort geglaubt und gar nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass alles bis jetzt bloß Indizien und noch keine handfesten Beweise waren. An den bewunderten Blicken von Aalbert und Smellert konnten sie jedoch sehen, dass sie so etwas von ihrem Anführer schon erwartet hatten. Doch anstatt sich mit den anderen auf den Weg zu machen, wandte sich derweil der Obermotz nun Sepp, Brax und James zu. "Murmel, flüster, murmel. Murmel, murmel, flüster.", sprach der große Koi zu ihnen und es hörte sich auch ohne Übersetzung wie eine Entschuldigung an. "Ich bedauere es zutiefst, dass ihr diese unschöne Situation miterleben musstet. Doch seit euch - trotz der Drohung dieser dreckigen Monster - versichert, dass ich mit meinem Leben dafür bürge, dass wir sowohl unsere als auch eure Sicherheit weiterhin gewährleisten werden." "Flüster! Murmel, flüster." "Aalbert, Smellert! Bitte, sorgt auch weiterhin für das Wohl unserer Gäste und steht ihnen auf ihrer langen und gefahrvollen Reiste bei." Damit sah er die Drei an, als wäre es bereits an der Zeit Lebewohl zu sagen, bevor er seinen Blick an ihnen vorbei richtete und diesem Etwas, welches nur der Koi selbst zu sehen schien, zunickte. "Murmel, flüster!", sprach er wie zum Abschied, aber in seinem Blick lag Wärme und Zuspruch. "Ich wünsche euch alles Glück der Welt!" Jetzt erst drehte der Obermotz ab und machte sich nun seinerseits auf den Weg - zusammen mit den Silberstreifen übrigens. Eigentlich hatten sie ja wegen der 'großen Taten' ihrer Vorgänger gar kein Mitspracherecht mehr, doch in diesem besonderen Fall wurde ihnen eine Ausnahme gestattet, welche sie natürlich auch nutzen wollten. Etwas ratlos standen Sepp, Brax und James zusammen mit den Seeschlangenspionen da und sahen zu wie sich der Auflauf doch sehr rasch verflüchtigte. "Warum hat sich der große Koi regelrecht von uns verabschiedet?", fragte sich der Junge laut. "Wir brechen doch erst übermorgen auf, oder?" "Nicht mehr mein Junge...", sprach da eine müde Stimme. "Nicht mehr..." "Archibald Flickenzwirn?!" Überrascht drehte sich die kleine Gruppe um und sahen den alten Hummermeister von ihnen stehen. Doch er war nicht wiederzuerkennen: Hatte er bis vor Kurzem noch versucht stark zu wirken so sah er jetzt einfach nur noch alt, gebrechlich und müde aus und schien noch kleiner geworden zu sein. "Diese Nachricht muss ihn völlig fertig gemacht haben...", dachte sich Sepp voller Mitleid. "Der Ärmste." "Bitte sagt nichts.", bat der Althummer. "Folgt mir einfach." Langsam nur setzte sich Archibald darum in Bewegung und es erschien so, als wäre alle Kraft aus ihm gewichen. So dauerte es ein Weilchen bis die fünf vor einem großen Felsen am Rand von Flickenzwirns Trainingsgelände standen. "Da wären wir.", verkündete der Hummermeister mit matter Stimme, bevor er seine Scheren scheinbar wahllos in sein paar Spalten des Felsens steckte, was jedoch zur Folge hatte, das dieser in zwei Hälften fiel und ein großes Loch freigab. "Dieser Geheimgang führt euch ins Zentrum der Regenbogenschlucht, der ersten Etappe eurer Reise.", erklärte Archibald erschöpft. "Koi und ich, wir haben mit so einer Art List der Monster schon gerechnet und darum diesen Tunnel vorbereitet - weshalb auch nur wir zwei von seiner Existenz wissen. Wenn ihr die Nacht lang durchschwimmt seid ihr schon am Morgen in der Schlucht und habt wertvolle Zeit eingespart." "So ist unser Obermotz eben!", freute sich trotz der ernsten Situation Aalbert über diese Überraschung. "Ja genau!", fand auch Smellert. "Er und natürlich auch ihr Meister Flickenzwirn, ihr seid zwei alte, gerissene Füchse. Hut ab!" "Danke.", entgegnete der Althummer, der die Freude der beiden verständlicherweise nicht teilen konnte. "Einen Moment bitte!", mischte sich James aufgeregt ein. "Verehrter Meister Flickenzwirn, alles war Recht ist... Aber wir haben unser Training doch gar nicht zu Ende absolviert. Sind wir überhaupt schon bereit dazu?" "Natürlich seid ihr das!", antwortete der alte Meister mit Stolz in der Stimme und auf einmal kehrte die Kraft wieder in seinen Körper zurück. "Das ich euch heute so fertig gemacht habe, hat nichts zu sagen. Morgen hättet ihr die Prüfung mit Bravour bestanden, das schwöre ich! Ihr ward eine meiner besten Schüler - es gab nur wenige die noch besser waren... Aber wartet!" Wie ausgewechselt sauste Archibald wieder wie gewohnt davon und kam mit der Holzkiste, in der er das Geld immer noch hatte, zurück und gab es James. "Hier! Nehmt euer Gold wieder mit.", befahl er eindringlich. "Ich brauche es nicht, hab es eigentlich nie gewollt. Ich wollte mich nur bezahlen lassen, weil ich so verbittert war aber nun sind die Dinge anders!" Und endlich verstellte sich Meister Flickenzwirn nicht länger. "Ich weiß das mein kleiner Joshua diesen Verrat nicht begangen hat!", brach es aus dem Althummer hervor und er wirkte mit jedem Wort das es loswurde immer befreiter. "Ich wusste schon von Anfang an, dass er uns alle nur beschützen wollte und es immer noch tut. Doch ich alter Sturkopf wollte es nicht einsehen. Aber das ist nun vorbei! Ich habe mich die längste Zeit in meiner Höhle verkrochen! Jetzt ist es an der Zeit die Unschuld meines Sohnes zu beweisen! Sobald ihr fort seid, werde ich zum alten Koi gehen und ihm bei den Ermittlungen helfen." "Meister Flickenzwirn..." Die beiden Seeschlangenspione sahen den Althummer mit vor Bewunderung glänzenden Augen an und kämpften mit den Tränen. "Ihr habt es also doch die ganze Zeit gewusst." "Ja ich gebe es auch ein zweites Mal zu und noch viel öfter wenn es sein muss!", erklärte Archibald wieder mit fester und starker Stimme. "Sepp, James und Brax! Hiermit entlasse ich euch feierlich aus meinem Unterricht! Nutzt euer angeworbenes Wissen um diesen König Hygross zur Schnecke zu machen, damit mein armer Sohn nicht mehr für ihn arbeiten muss. Das ist der wahre Lohn, denn ich mir von euch erhoffe. Den Felsen könnt ihr übrigens von innen nicht mehr öffnen - es gibt also kein zurück mehr. Und nun... Haltet den Mund und macht euch auf den Weg! Das mein letzter Befehl als euer Meister." "Du warst ein guter Meister!", dachte sich der Junge noch voller Respekt, nickte dem Hummerkämpfer mit den anderen noch einmal zu und wurde alsbald von der Dunkelheit des Tunnels verschluckt. Hier gehts weiter! Bitte "umblättern", oder eher weiterklicken... Kapitel Drei Oder wollt ihr nochmal das erste Kapitel lesen? Dann klickt hier Kategorie:Chronik Kategorie:Veloci